Alfa a omega
by SallyPejr
Summary: Sherlock je alfa, John omega a trochu se mu předběhne heat... Tenhle příběh funguje spíš jako úvod do světa OmegaVerse, kde jsou pod příběhem vysvětlovány pojmy týkající se tohodle AU. Takže pokud se nebojíte a chcete zjistit něco nového, směle do toho. Veškeré komenty a poznámky vítány...
1. Neděle

_Upozornění na začátek, tohle je OmegaVerse a k tomu patří i pojmy jako alfa – beta – omega, dom – sub, bond, heat, scenting nebo m-preg, i když ne všechny se musí vyskytnout v tomto konkrétním příběhu. Pokud nevíte, co ty výrazy znamenají, najděte si to na internetu, i když tady se to bude v podstatě taky rozebírat. Některé výrazy nechávám v angličtině, protože mi jejich překlady příjdou kostrbaté. Tenhle příběh je vlastně jedna z mých vlastních verzí toho, jak by mohl fungovat svět, kde jsou alfy a omegy, ovšem není to šmírák pro všechny mé OmegaVerse příběhy a už vůbec ne pro cizí příběhy. Každý si ty příběhy upravuje podle sebe a to včetně mě. Dá se říct, že každý můj OmegaVerse je jiný, ale to se pozná z příběhu a je-li to důležité, připíšu na začátek/konec kapitoly pár upozornění a nebo vysvětlení. _

_- - o - -_

_Tenhle příběh funguje trochu jako slovníček nebo základní lekce do světa OmegaVerse. Na konci každé kapitoly se pokusím osvětlit to, co se v ní bude probírat. Samo, že v prvních kapitolách bude víc vysvětlování než v pozdějších, logika, ne? Pokud by přece jen něco nedávalo smysl nebo bylo matoucí, počkejte si na další kapitoly, nebo piště dotazy do komentů. Pokud nebudou anonymní, odpovím._

_- - o - -_

Sherlock se nespokojeně podívá po svém spolubydlícím, který si v kuchyni připravuje snídani. Už od včerejška je s Johnem něco divného. Doktor je kvůli něčemu nejistý, a i když Sherlock zatím neví, proč je nervózní, je si jistý, že je tu ještě něco jiného, co je špatně.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se Sherlock prudce, když si John chce se svou snídaní sednout ke stolu v obýváku.

Skoro vyštěknutý dotaz doktora vylekal tak, že málem pustil svou snídani na zem.

„Cože?" zeptá se John a sedne si.

„Něco je jinak. Co?" zeptá se Sherlock a podezíravě se na Johna dívá.

Watson se nervózně ošije a trochu zčervená. Na chvilku jen mlčí a hledá správná slova, než promluví.

„Nic se neděje. Jen mi brzy začne heat, takže během dneška nebo zítřka odjedu k Harry. Je to sice trochu dřív, než jsem myslel, ale měla by mě čekat." řekne John pečlivě neutrálním tónem.

Sherlock o těchhle věcech odmítá i mluvit. Je sice alfa, ale hned na začátku společného bydlení Johnovi na rovinu řekl, že ho nezajímá nic ohledně jeho cyklu, nemá zájem o žádnou omegu, betu ani alfu a byl by rád, kdyby ho John s něčím takovým neobtěžoval.

Proto jednou za čtvrt roku John odjíždí na týden ke své sestře, aby se tam schoval před alfami a světem celkově, a aby neobtěžoval svého spolubydlícího.

Sherlock si jen pohrdavě odfrkne a protočí oči.

„Zbytečné zdržování." zamumle si Sherlock pod nosem, ale tak, aby John dobře slyšel.

„Nechápu proč. Vyšetřovat umíš velice dobře i bez mé společnosti." prohodí doktor klidně a obrátí se ke své snídani.

„Potřebuju asistenta." hádá se Sherlock.

„Ne, ty potřebuješ publikum." upozorní ho John, aniž by se na detektiva podíval. Odpovědí mu je uražené odfrknutí, které mu vyvolá drobný úsměv na tváři.

- - o - -

Den na Baker Street byl úděsný. Je neděle, takže John nemusel jít do práce.

Sherlock neměl žádný případ, takže celý den pobíhal po bytě, střídavě se rozkřikoval, že se nudí, loudil cigarety, rozharoval knihy a spisy nebo se pokoušel ukrást Johnovi pistol. Byl přesvědčený, že vedle usměvavého obličeje nad gaučem musí být i jeden naštvaný. Navíc měl Sherlock docela hádavou a vzteklou náladu, což si John vysvětloval nedostatkem případů. Doopravdy ovšem detektiva rozptaloval právě doktor.

Obvykle si toho nevšímal, protože bylo vždy, co dělat, ale dnes pro nedostatek jiného, se jeho pozornost zaměřovala na Johna. Nebo spíš na jeho pach.

Sherlock ví celice dobře, jak jde John cítit. Krom hlavního pachu omegy z něj jde cítit černý čaj, skořice a něco, co Sherlockovi připomíná sluncem rozpálený písek. To je Johnův obvyklý odér, ale ten se teď mění, lehce sládne a stává se výraznějším, aby k němu nalákal potenciální alfu, se kterou by pak omega, tedy John, mohl strávit heat a popřípadě i mít bond.

„Já chci případ!" rozkřikne se Sherlock a vyskočí ze svého křesla. Potřebuje něco dělat! Potřebuje zabavit svůj mozek! Potřebuje cokoliv, co mu odvede myšlenky od Johna!

Jako v odpověď na Sherlockovo zvolání se ozve bouchnutí hlavního vchodu a dupot na schodech, které někdo bere po dvou, aby byl nahoře rychleji. Vzápětí se otevřou dveře a do bytu vejde lehce zadýchaný DI Lestrade.

„Koukám, že jdu akorát včas." usoudí Lestrade, když uvidí stav obývacího pokoje.

„Prosím, řekni, že máš případ." obrátí se na něj John se skoro zoufalým výrazem.

„Samozřejmě, že má případ, jen se na něj podívej, jak spěchá!" rozkřikne se Sherlock netrpělivě a mávne rukou směrem k detektivovi.

„Já případ nemám. Spěchám na tiskovku, co mám mít v osm." řekne Greg. „Ale jeden můj nový kolega má vraždu a potřeboval by pomoc."

„Adresa?" zeptá se Sherlock ostře.

„Sherlocku, vím, že nemá cenu spoléhat na tvé slušné vychování." obrátí se Greg na Holmese s vážným výrazem ve tváři. „Ale Gregson je u nás nový a bylo by fajn, kdybys ho moc nezdeptal. Potřebujeme, aby tady zůstal, je to jasný?"

Sherlock jen protočí oči a mávne rukou.

„Kde je ta vražda?" zeptá se znovu.

„Já na něj dám pozor." obrátí se John na Grega. „Jenom mu prosím dej něco na práci."

„No tak jo." povzdechne si Lestrade a zkontroluje si čas na hodinkách. „Stejně nemám čas se s váma hádat."

* * *

Pokud byste během čtení poznámek došli k názoru, že OmegaVerse je porno pro úchyláky, dovolte mi poznámku. S většinou fanfictionů máte pravdu, ovšem existují i tací, kteří kolem základního tématu vystaví i příběh a nepíší jen o tom, jak si to dva rozdávají. Nechci machrovat, ale já se řadím spíš do té druhé skupiny, i když mi příběhy první skupiny autorů vůbec nevadí. Ale OmegaVerse se mi líbí i pro vztahy a čeština mi na popis sexuálních scén příjde trapná, takže moje OmegaVerse je o příběhu, ne o sexu. Až se zlepším v angličtině, užijou si i vyložení úchyláci. No ale zkuste si dočíst tenhle příběh, protože je za prvé docela neviný a za druhé se z poznámek o OmegaVerse dovíte víc a budete mít aspoň důvod ho mít v oblibě nebo ho nesnášet. Vlastně je to psané hlavně kvůli těm poznámkám tak nečekejte žádné drámo.

- - o - -

Alfa – beta – omega: Jedná se o tzv. sekundární pohlaví. Teda jasně, že tady jsou všichni chlapy nebo ženské, ale navíc je tu i tohle dělení a dá se říct, že je i podstatnější pro párování osob. Chlap i ženská můžou být alfa, beta nebo omega a jejich četnost záleží na autorovi fanfictionu. V každém fanfictionu je rozšíření a veřejné povědomí o sekundárním pohlaví různé. Tj. někde jsou alfy a omegy normální součástí světa, někde jsou skoro šikanovaná menšina a někde jsou taková vzácnost, že se o nich ani neví. Vše záleží na autorovi.

Většinou to bývá, že si alfa může začít jen s omegou nebo betou a podobné je to i u omeg – randí s alfama nebo betama. Pokud už se někde vyskytuje vztah alfa-alfa nebo omega-omega je považovaný za podivný a nepřirozený. Prostě ekvivalent toho, jak před sto lety lidi brali homosexualitu. Svým způsobem to i homosexualita je.

Ve většině fanfictionech bývá, že pro každou alfu je někde dokonalý protějšek ve formě omegy a ti dva by spolu tvořili pár snů. Taky je to k sobě neodolatelně táhne a většinou se poznají na první pohled nebo čuchnutí. Ovšem spousta OmegaVerse mívá jen minimum citů a jde jim jen o samotný sex. Tohle se dá totiž dobře použít jako porno, ovšem ne pro slabě povahy.

Alfa: Dominantní, sebevědomá, vůdčí osobnost, která si máloco nechá líbit, chce mít navrch. Alfy chrání své území (dům, pracoviště, zájmy, rodinu, přátele, důležité věci) a jsou pro ně schopné hodně obětovat. Na druhou stranu mohou být sobecké, panovačné, majetnické, násilnické, kruté, sebestředné a bezohledné. Alfy snadno mění nálady a nerady prohrávají. Zato rády bojují a riskují.

Omega: Tichá, submisivnější osobnost, rodič, ten, co na svět přivádí potomstvo, opak alfy. Může se jevit jako slaboch a nicka díky tomu, že si často nechává od alfy poroučet, ale pro své potomstvo a rodinu dokáží bojovat. Vyjímkou ovšem nejsou omegy, co se odmítají podrobovat a jsou velice samostatné. Často mívají menší práva než alfy. Jsou na tom někdy trochu jako ženské, než začaly bojovat za svá práva. V mnoha fanfictionech bývají velice podceňované a někdy i skoro zotročované.

Beta: V podstatě normální lidi.

Heat a jeho cyklus: Slovíčko heat v tomhle významu odmítám překládat, muselo by se použít slov jako říje, mrouskání nebo hárání. A v podstatě by se vystihl význam slova. Omegy mají něco jako menstruační cyklus, ovšem tam, kde ženy mívají ovulaci (ideální doba k početí), omegy mají heat. Nejen ideální doba k početí, ale také období sexuální nadrženosti, horšího sebeovládání vůči alfám, hlavně vůči alfě, která patří k omeze, self-lubricating (ano, je to to, co si překládáte, ženská zvlhne, z některých omeg lubrikant přímo odkapává), tělesné změny (nejen co se týče připravenosti k sexu a početí, omega má i zvýšenou teplotu – je to heat, změnu pachu, slabý třes, někdy jsou slabější vůči alfám, hůře ovládají své chování a tak podobně) a často je to také období několik dní trvajícího sexu, kdy se neustále střídají chvíle nadrženosti a sexu s chvilkami odpočinku sotva na vydechnutí. Přesnější informace jako délka cyklu, délka a intenzita heatu, přítomnost self-lubricatingu atd. dle autora. U některých se souloží i týden v kuse, u jiných dva dny, někde trvá cyklus co půl roku, jinde co měsíc.

V některých fanfictionech dokáží omegy během heatu normálně fungovat mezi lidmi. Ve většině fanfictionech by omega dokázala fungovat, ale alfy, které z nich heat cítí, se ovládat nedokáží a ve velké části fanfictionů jsou obě skupiny příliš nadržené, aby mohly na veřejnost. Omega doslova škemrá o tom, aby se s ní alfa vyspala a alfa je ochotná se probít zdí, aby se k omeze dostala. Hádejte, o čem pak ty příběhy jsou.

Bond: Jedná se o hypoteticky neporušitelné pouto mezi alfou a omegou. Většinou pouze mezi alfou a omegou, víc dle autora. Bond bývá zprostředkován kousnutím obvykle do krku nebo ramene nebo do prostoru mezi nimi. Tj. alfa během společně stráveného heatu kousne omegu, čímž vytvoří jizvu/značku, která omegu uznačuje za její. V některých případech je nutné, by i omega kousla alfu, ale tahle rovnoprávnost mezi pohlavími není moc častá. Většinou je bond dobrovolný, ale může být i vnucený násilím. Výhodou je, že takový bond se dá snadněji zlomit.

V některých příbězích je bond na věky věků, a když jeden z partnerů zemře, druhý o moc dýl nevydrží. Někde mají, že alfa je po úmrtí partnera jen v šoku, zato omega že zemře, ale jako obvykle záleží na autorovi. Jindy se bond dá zrušit podobně jako rozvod, i když rozpad bondu je nepříjemnější. Sposta citových traumat apod. V některých příbězích stačí jedno kousnutí až do smrti, v jiných se musí pravidelně obnovovat, ideálně při každém heatu.

Někdy bond u omegy trochu změní pach, takže i ostatní poznají, že je zadaná, popř. s kým má bond.

Někde existuje i pre-bond, tedy něco jako zásnuby. Označení, které neproběhlo během heatu. Nějde jde jen o značku napůl protiprávní, jinde jde o organizované zásnuby, něco jako domluvený sňatek a pre-bond je pojistka, někde tohle není vůbec. Ekvivalentem pre-bondu je scenting (bude vysvětleno později).

Pach/čich: Alfy a omegy mají velice jemný čich a také specifický pach. Beta je obvykle pachově nevýrazná a čich má na normální lidské úrovni. Alfy a omegy dokáží podle pachu poznat svůj dokonalý protějšek (obvykle jim protějšek voní takovým stylem, že nad ním skoro slintají - další srovnání s háráním), poznají nálady ostatních, jejich sekundární pohlaví, fázi cyklu u omegy (čím blíž k heatu, tím víc alfy slintají), někdy i to, jestli jsou zdraví, kdy měli naposledy sex, kde se pohybovali nebo s kým či s čím přišli do kontaktu atd.

Pach je pro pár alfa-omega hodně důležitý, omega, která jde cítit alfou je oficiálně zadaná, je cizím teritoriem. Alfa hodně dbá na to, aby omega nepřestala být cítit jako ona a hodně špatně nese, když je cítit jinou alfou (žárlivé scény, paranoia, obnova pachové stopy, tj. sex, agrese apod.)

Když už jsme u pachu a vysvětlovali jsme tady heat, je asi dobré zmínit, že alfa zbožňuje pach své omegy a velice ochotně si k ní čichá. V oblibě jsou hlavně místa, kde ústí pachové žlázy. Všechna ta místa, ale o těch v příští kapitole. Nebo spíš pod ní.


	2. Vražda v zavřeném pokoji

Detektiv inspektor Gregson se ukázal být optimismem a nadšením sršícím mužem, jako bývají všechny alfy, které jsou ve svém živlu. Na Lestradovu žádost nechal tělo mrtvého a všechny stopy na místě, aby si je mohl jeho konzultant prohlédnout, což byly plusové body pro Gregsona, ovšem s ne moc vysokou hodnotou, protože Sherlock má velice popudlivou náladu.

Oběť je třiapadesátiletý muž, kterého večer objevila jeho dcera a jají kamarádka, jak leží v jednom z mnoha pokojů domu. Tělo muže leželo na zádech, nohama otočenýma do rohu místnosti, hlavou do pokoje. Smrtelnou se ukázala být jediná rána kulkou malé ráže v čele oběti. Victora Reeda, jak se obět jmenovala, naposledy živého viděla ráno jeho dcera, se kterou bydlel ve stejném domě. Ta pak byla celý den pryč a vrátila se až večer, aby našla otce mrtvého. Tolik aspoň tvrdí Gregsonova předběžná zpráva.

„Kde jsou dcera a kamarádka?" zeptá se Sherlock ostře a netrpělivě se rozhlédne po vstupní hale. Reedovi si na nedostatek financí rozhodně stěžovat nemohli, i když by domu rekonstrukce a modernizace jen prospěly.

„Jsou obě v kuchyni." kývne Gregson hlavou k jedněm dveřím.

Holmes se jen trochu zamračí a vyrazí tím směrem. John protočí oči a s povzdechnutím jde za ním. Gregson jde vedle něj, protože jemu Sherlock taky utekl.

Mariana Reedová, dvacetiletá dcera oběti se tváří klidně, ale když uvidí Sherlocka a Johna, znejistí. Její o dva roky mladší kamarádka Patricia Jonesová je hodně nervózní a ustaraná.

„Chtěl bych vědět vše, co jste dělaly, když jste vešly do tohodle domu." řekne Sherlock rozkazovačně.

„Sherlocku." napomene ho John mumlavě.

„Ale vždyť jsme to už řekly." zamračí se slečna Reedová.

„No tak to řeknete ještě jednou." mávne Sherlock netrpělivě rukou a Johnova vyčítavého pohledu si nevšímá.

„Přišly jsme domů. Šla jsem se podívat, jestli je otec doma a Patricia šla se mnou a on tam ležel zastřelený na zemi." řekne slečna Reedova naštvaně.

„To jste šly přímo k němu?" vyptává se Sherlock.

„Chtěly jsme si pustit nějakou hudbu, ale pan Reed nesnáší hlasitou muziku, tak jsme se šly podívat, jestli je doma." vysvětlí Patricia Jonesová mnohem klidněji, než její kamarádka a nejistě se ošije, jako by o tomhle zážitku nechtěla moc mluvit.

„A pak?" ptá se netrpělivý Sherlock. „Chci vědět o všem, co se stalo až do příjezdu policie."

„Zavolala jsem policii, a pak jsme obě čekaly u otce, dokud se neobjevili policajti. Otevřely jsme jim dveře a začalo vyšetřování." řekne slečna Reedová neochotně. Netváří se, jako by jí mělo srdce puknout žalem.

„Celou dobu jste byly spolu?" zeptá se John mnohem mírnějším tónem, než jaký používá Sherlock.

„Ano." přikývne slečna Jonesová a trochu s obavami přeletí pohledem po třech mužích, kteří stojí kolem ní a její kamarádky.

Sherlock si jich už nevšímá a vyrazí pryč, aniž by cokoliv dalšího řekl, nebo aniž by počkal na Johna a detektiva ze Scotland Yardu. Nemusí mít jejich doprovod, aby našel místnost s tělem.

„Takže tohle je slavný Sherlock Holmes?" zeptá se Gregson tiše, když za sebou zavře dveře kuchyně.

„Omlouvám se vám za něj." povzdechne si John utrápeně. „Dneska má obzvláště mizernou náladu."

„Nebojte, byl jsem důrazně varován." pousměje se Gregson, když spolu s Johnem vychází do prvního patra, kde je místo činu. „Mimochodem, jmenuji se Tobias Gregson."

„John Watson, těší mě." pousměje se John a stiskne nabízenou ruku.

Gregson vypadá na pohodového chlápka vzhledem k tomu, že ještě není na Sherlocka naštvaný.

„Pracujete s ním dlouho?" zeptá se Gregson cestou po schodech. „Lestrade říkal, že s Holmesem příjdete, a že jste něco mezi jeho asistentem a chůvou."

„Tak se to dá taky říct." uchechtne se John Gregovu popisu. „Známe se asi rok a půl."

„Musíte mít ohromnou trpělivost." usoudí detektiv, když dojdou k místnosti, kde je tělo. Zrovna od tama vychází poslední členové forenzního týmu, kteří si nedali pozor a nezmizeli dřív, než se objeví Holmes.

Gregson a Watson bok po boku vejdou do místnosti. Je to něco mezi pracovnou a obývacím pokojem a vypadá to, že zde Victor Reed trávil většinu svého času. Pokoji vévodí obrovský psací stůl a všude jsou police s knihami. Na jedné straně místnosti je pohovka, křeslo a stolek. V místnosti je docela chladno, jako všude v domě krom kuchyně, ale Johnovi to nevadí, pořád má na sobě bundu.

Sherlock dřepí u těla, které leží v rohu, kde jsou i větší kovová kamna a vzhlédne teprve ve chvíli, kdy k němu dorazí John a Gregson. Sherlock věnuje detektivovi podmračený pohled, než se obrátí na doktora.

„Tvůj názor?" zeptá se Johna.

Watson poslušně přejde k tělu a dřepne si naproti Holmesovi. Ten mu nechá sotva půl druhé minuty, než se ho netrpělivě zeptá na jeho verdikt.

„Leží tady už od rána a s tělem nikdo nehýbal." pustí se John do povídání. „Žádné známky souboje, jen střelná rána uprostřed čela. Muselo to bý opravdu z blízka, jenže-" John se zarazí a podívá se na válcovitá kamna, která stojí přímo u nohou oběti.

„Jenže vrah by musel stát tam, co jsou kamna nebo za nimi a tam není dost místa." dopoví za něj Sherlock a lehce se ušklíbne, než se s opět podmračeným výrazem postaví a podívá na detektiv inspektora.

„Odneste tělo, a pak sem zavolejte dceru." řekne rozkazovačně.

Gregson lehce pozvedne obočí, ale přikývne hlavou a jde splnit instrukce.

„Proč dceru?" zeptá se John zvědavě. „Myslíš, že to byla ona?"

„Líbíš se mu." řekne Sherlock a trochu naštvaně se na Johna zamračí.

„Cože?" zarazí se John zmateně. „A komu?"

„Kolik nadržných alf ti běhá za zadkem?" zeptá se Sherlock vztekle.

„Pokud vím, tak žádná." odsekne John rozčíleně. „Co to do tebe proboha vjelo?"

Odpovědi se John nedočká, protože s objevila část forenzního týmu, aby odnesla tělo. Watson ani Holmes už spolu nemluví, protože je s nimi v místnosti několik dalších lidí. Teprve, když se objeví Mariana Reedova, Holmes opět promluví.

„Pojďte sem." kývne Holmes rukou na mladou ženu. „Chceme si zrekonstruovat, co váš otec dnes ráno dělal, můžete nám pomoct?"

„Já- nevím." řekne slečna Reedová nejistě.

„Řekněte mi, co obvykle dělal přes den." vyzve ji Holmes.

„No. Vždycky vstával před šestou." povídá žena pomalu a nejistě jezdí pohledem mezi Holmesem, Watsonem a dalšími lidmi v místnosti. „V kuchyni dlouho snídal, pak šel sem a byl tady až do oběda, něco si udělal k jídli a šel ven. Večer se vrátil, snědl, co jsem navařila a pracoval asi do desíti, než šel spát."

„Na pracovnu trochu zima." prohodí Sherlock. „Topil si tady sám?"

„Ehm- jo." hlesne slečna Reedová a nejistě přešlápne. „Ale dřevo a všechno jsem mu sem musela nosit já." dodá jistěji a trochu naštvaně.

„Ukažte." pokyne ji Sherlock rukou ke kamnům.

„Cože?!" vyhrkne slečna Reedová překvapeně a vykulí oči.

„Zatopte." řekne Sherlock trochu rozkazovačně.

„Nebudu topit." ohradí se žena.

„Tak co kdybychom zavolali vaši přítelkyni, slečnu Jonesovou? Ona by určitě poslechla, že?"

„O co vám jde?" zeptá se slečna Reedová naštvaně.

„O přiznání." ušklíbne se Sherlock, ale hned zase nasadí ledový výraz. „Otevřete ty kamna."

„Ne."

„Tak zavoláme Patricii Reedovou."

„Ne!" vyhrkne slečna Reedová vyděšeně. „Nevolejte ji, já vám řeknu, jak jsem to udělala." dodá poraženecky.

„Není třeba, to už vím." mávne Sherlock bez zájmu rukou.

„Cože?" hlesne John a zmateně přeletí pohledem mezi slečnou Reedovou a Sherlockem.

„Slečna Reedová měla s otcem hodně mizerné vztahy, snad proto, že se otci nelíbil její milostný život, snad kvůli něčemu jinému." pustí se Sherlock do vysvětlování. „Rozhodla se proto otce zbavit a nachystala past. Uvnitř kamen je šikovně nalíčená zbraň, která střelí každého, kdo dvířka kamen otevře. Otec se zabil, když si chtěl zatopit. Slečna Reedová má určitě plno svědků, že celý den nebyla doma a zbraň z kamen by vytáhla buď po nálezu těla, v čemž jí bránila přítomnost přítelkyně nebo po odchodu policie, která si jako obvykle ničeho nevšimla. V jednoduchosti je krása, že slečno Reedová?" pousměje se Sherlock, než s podmračeným výrazem vyrazí pryč.

John přeletí pohledem mezi jeho zády, schlíplou vražedkyní a překvapeným detektiv inspektorem, pak jen zavrtí hlavou a vydá se za Sherlockem, ale zastaví ho ruka na paži. John se zarazí uprostřed kroku a podívá se na Gregsona.

„Počkejte, on to vyřešil tak rychle?" zeptá se detektiv udiveně.

„Jeho obvyklý průměr." pokrčí John s drobným pousmáním rameny.

„A kam teď šel?" nechápe Gregson.

„Snad domů." pokrčí John rameny. „Ale jestli chcete hlášení, tak vám ho zítra pošlu na Scotland Yard, snad bude příčetný a půjde tam." dodá.

„No, ještě si můžu od Lestrada zjistit adressu. Jsem si jistý, že se mi bude hodit." pousměje se Gregson.

John mu trochu záhavě úsměv vrátí a vydá se pryč. Když si pohne, třeba ještě dožene Sherlocka. A když ne, bude muset počkat doma, jestli se detektiv uráčí vrátit. Kupodivu ale jeho vysokou hubenou postavu uvidí, jak dlouhými kroky míří tmavou ulicí pryč. John si jen povzdechne a vyrazí za ním.

„Nezabilo by tě- kdybys na mě počkal." řekne John trochu zadýchaně. Sherlocka dohnal až u vstupu do parku, který spolu s několika ulicemi dělí místo činu od Baker Street.

„Na co čekat, když máš plno práce s randěním s Gregsonem." zeptá se Holmes naštvaně a dál dlouhými kroky pokračuje v cestě.

„Už zase?" zeptá se John naštvaně. Chytne Sherlocka za paži a trhnutím ho donutí, aby se zastavil a otočil obličejem k němu.

„Nevím, kde na ty nápady chodíš, ale já s Gregsonem nerandím a ani to v plánu nemám." řekne John rozčíleně.

„To bych ti teda radil." řekne Sherlock naštvaně a pevně chytne Johna za paže. Jeho hlas zní jako hluboké vrčení.

John se na něj překvapeně podívá. Tohle už není Sherlock, tohle je naštvaná alfa. A pokud John ví, tak Sherlock svou alfu vždycky potlačoval a neví si s ní moc rady.

Aniž by si uvědomoval, co dělá, přitiskne Sherlock Johna zády k nejbližšímu stromu a celou svou vahou ho drží na místě.

„Sherlocku." hlesne John opatrně, ale vyslouží si tím jen nespokojené zavrčení.

„Seš můj, jasné?" zeptá se naštvaný Sherlock s obličejem jen pár centimetrů od Johnova. „Seš můj a on tě nechá. Už se tě nikdy nedotkne, seš můj."

„Jenom tvůj." řekne John poslušně. Teď musí uklidnit alfu, aby se Sherlock mohl vzpamatovat. A pak nejspíš bude muset uklidnit Holmese.

„Seš můj."

„Jsem tvůj. Jenom tvůj." opakuje John tichým hlasem jako mantru. Opatrně se nakloní vpřed a přejede svou tváří po Sherlockově čelisti a krku a zase zpátky. Každá omega ví, jak uklidnit alfu, ale obvykle tyhle triky používá u té své alfy a ne u kamarádů a spolubydlících.

Sherlock skloní hlavu a zaboří nos pod Johnův límec.

John už si chce gratulovat k tomu, že je Sherlock klidnější, když mu dojde, že tohle není dobré. Labilní alfa by neměla čichat k nezadané omeze před heatem. Důkaz příjde vzápětí.

Sherlock se s tichým zavrčením celým tělem přitiskne k Johnovi a začne ho lehce kousat do krku.

„She- Sherlocku, počkej!" vyhrkne John trochu vyplašeně. Krk je u všech omeg jedna z nejlepších erotogenních zón.

„Sherlocku. Bože, tohle není dobrý nápad." mumle si John spíš pro sebe, protože Holmes ho určitě neposlouchá. Chce od sebe Sherlocka odstrčit, ale docílí jen toho, že ho detektiv obrátí obličejem ke stromu.

„Seš můj." zavrčí Sherlock temně, než znovu zaútočí na Johnův krk. Boky a jednou rukou v pravidelném rytmu tře o Johnův zadek a vůbec mu navadí, že na sobě oba mají kalhoty.

Watsonovi je to taky jedno. Na pořádný sex je ještě brzo, heat mu plně teprve začne, tohle je jen začátek.

„Můj." zavrčí Sherlock a jednou rukou chytne Johna kolem hrudi.

„Tvůj." zopakuje John poslušně. Rukama se zapře o strom, ale tentokrát to není pokus o útěk. Tentokrát chce být jen co nejblíž k Sherlockovi. Ke své alfě.

„Sher- Sherlocku." dostane ze sebe John, snad jako varování. Ve chvíli, kdy oba dojdou k orgasmu, tak ho Sherlock kousne do kru a tentokrát pořádně. John krátce vykřikne, ale sám neví, proč vlastně. Jako by mimochodem si všimne, že mu Sherlock slízává z krku veškerou krev.

Na moment se od něj Sherlock odtáhne a vzápětí mu do rány cosi vetře, než se opět o Johna opře. John ví, že to v jeho ráně je Sherlockovo sperma, ale nevadí mu to. Tohle dělá každá alfa, když si chce označit svou omegu, ale teď ještě není plný heat, takže tohle je jen provizorní.

John vykulí oči a překvapeně sebou trhne. Ježiši, co to udělali? Málem se spolu vyspali a ještě to kousnutí. Kriste pane.

Vypadá to, že se Sherlock konečně vzpamatoval, protože od Johna se sprostou nadávkou odskočil.

John se pomalu otočí a podívá se na detektiva, který stojí dobré čtyři metry daleko. Je sice tma, takže mu John nevidí do obličeje, ale je si jistý, že ví, jak se Sherlock tváří.

Okolo nich se rozhostí napjaté ticho, které přeruší Johnův mobil. Přišla mu zpráva.

John skoro s úlevou sáhne do kapsy, aby vytáhl telefon. Jakékoliv rozptýlení je teď vítané.

Sms je od Harry a není dobrá. Alespoň ne pro Johna. Harry si našla holku a má ji nastěhovanou u sebe, takže k ní John jít nemůže.

John se skloněnou hlavou vrátí telefon do kapsy a váhavě se podívá na Sherlocka. Otevře pusu, aby něco řekl, i když netuší co, ale Holmes ho předběhne.

„Domů." řekne Sherlock úsečně a vyrazí vpřed. John jen přikývne a jde za ním.

Udržují od sebe vzdálenost několika metrů a mlčí. Oba mají o čem přemýšlet a ani jeden se netváří zrovna vesele.

John nejistě přejede prsty po ráně, kterou mu Sherlock udělal na krku. Ještě nikdy nedovolil alfě, aby ho kousla. Nikdy neměl bond, ani si ho nikdo neoznačil, ale Sherlockovi v tom nezabránil. Nechal ho a to ještě ani nemá heat.

John už chce něco říct, ale nepromluví. Počká s tím na Baker Street.

- - o - -

John uhne pohledem, aby se nemusel dívat do Sherlockovi tváře. Detektivovi se v obličeji mísí různé pocity, ale vítězí mezi nimi znechucení, obavy a zlost a to není to, co by John chtěl v jeho tváři vidět ani v normální situaci.

„Já-" začne John, ale Sherlock ho přeruší.

„Pojedeš za Harry?" zeptá se Sherlock chladně.

„Nemůžu." zavrtí John hlavou a dál hledí někam těsně vedle Sherlockova lokte. „Má u sebe přítelkyni. A nemůžu ani do hotelu nebo tak nějak, ne v tomhle stavu. Budu muset strávit heat tady, ale pokusím se co nejmíň obtěžovat. Až to začne, budu jen u sebe v ložnici a v koupelně. Bude to pro tebe sice nepříjemné, ale bude to jen na pár dní, víc ne." povídá John tichým hlasem bez emocí. Snaží se, aby tak zněl. Nechce, aby Sherlock věděl, jak se teď cítí, i když je mu jasné, že Holmesovi stačí jen jeden pohled, aby věděl vše.

„Johne, to co se stalo v parku, bylo neomluvitelné selhání sebeovládání a já bych tě chtěl-"

„Neboj, postarám se, nebo se aspoň pokusím zajistit, aby se to už neopakovalo." přeruší ho John a rukama si nejistě obejme břicho. „Já- No, aspoň mi to pomohlo si ujasnit pár věcí." dodá se smtuným pousmáním.

„Jakých věcí?" zeptá se Sherlock.

John nejistě přešlápne, než odpoví.

„Já- Ještě nikdy jsem nedovolil, aby- aby si mě nějaká alfa označila a to ani při heatu, ale tebe- tebe jsem nechal a- docela ochotně, takže- Myslím si, že podle té omegy ve mně, jsi ty moje alfa, i když ty vztahy nechceš a neuznáváš. Ale aspoň vím, proč mi to s betama nevychází. Je lepší tyhle věci vědět. Je to fajn." zakončí John skoro šeptem. „Jdu se umýt." dodá vzápětí a zmizí z obýváku, co nejdřív to jde, aniž by musel utíkat.

John se okamžitě vydá do koupelny. Svoje oblečení naháže na hromadu a vejde do sprchy. Jen se skloněnou hlavou stojí na místě a nechává na sebe padat proudy horké vody.

Řekl Sherlockovi, že je to fajn. Jenže není! Není to fajn! Je to úplně na hovno a všechno!

Konečně našel alfu, o kterou stojí, se kterou by chtěl být, ale je to Sherlock.

Sherlock, který celou dobu, co ho zná, prohlašuje, že nesnáší vztahy. Že si nikdy nehledal omegu, protože mu vztahy alf a omeg příjdou nechutné a zbytečné.

Sherlock, který je nejchytřejší a nejúžasnější člověk, jakého kdy John potkal a to bojoval po boku hrdinů!

Sherlock, který ho teď nesnáší, nejspíš se ho nebude chtít nikdy ani dotknout, bude se k němu bát přiblížit, aby se to v parku neopakovalo a nejspíš bude chtít, aby se odstěhoval někam hodně daleko.

John si pod sprchou pomalu dřepne a nakonec si sedne, zády opřený o stěnu a s koleny pod bradou. Je mu jasné, že to, co mu teče po tvářích, není jen voda, ale i slzy, ale je mu to jedno. Teď před heatem je díky hormonům vždycky trochu přecitlivělý, takže se tomu nediví.

Ale až bude po všem, bude se na vše dívat s větší logikou a rozumem a jeho vztahy se Sherlockem se vrátí do normálu.

Pokud ho Sherlock nevyhodí.

John potlačí vzlyk a opře se čelem o svoje kolena.

Proč zrovna Sherlock? Proč si ze všech alf musí vybrat tu, která o něj vůbec nestojí?

Koupelnou se rozlehne bouchnutí do dveří a vzápětí i Sherlockův hlas.

„Budeš tam ještě dlouho? Rád bych, kdyby zůstala nějaká teplá voda."

„Už jdu!" křikne mu John odpověď a ke svému vlastnímu potěšení zní normálně a ne jako by brečel.

* * *

Sebeovládání: Je-li v dosahu omega v heatu nebo aspoň skoro v heatu, je sebeovládání to první, co alfa ztratí. Alfy jsou majetnické, buď zabíjí pohledem (a nejen pohledem) každého, kdo se k jeho omeze přiblíží nebo jsou ochotné udělat cokoliv, aby se k omeze dostali. Obzvláště, je-li omega svobodná a tím pádem i k mání.

Alfy vůbec mají problémy s chování a to hlavně v oblasti vztahu a žárlivosti, kteréžto emoce s nimi mlátí nejvíc. Každá alfa chce být šéf. Ne každá na to má.

Omegy nebývají vzteklé, pokud se okolí jo nesnaží, zato bývají povolnější vůči alfám. Tím nemyslím jen to, že jdou s každým do postele (omegy jsou v tomhle spíš dost vybíravé, přece nebudou mít děti s nějakým slabochem), ale to, že vůči alfám a hlavně té své alfě během heatu nekladou takový odpor při hádkách, při intimnostech apod. Míra tohoto je jako vždy dána autorem.

V některých fanfictionech alfa ztratí veškeré vyšší mozkové funkce a funguje jen na pudy, když ucítí omegu v heatu. V těchhle fanfictionech ovšem omegy v heatu dopadají stejně a všem jde nakonec jen o to, aby si to pořádně užili.

Pachové zóny: Kdo znáte biologii, máte jednodušší práci. V podstatě místa, kde mají lidé normálně žlázy jsou i místa, kde mají alfy a omegy pachové žlázy. Samozřejmě ne se stejným výpotkem. Hlavní oblasti jsou krk, genitálie a okolí konečníku, obličej, často taky ruce a chodidla. Jejich síla a význam nebo objevování se je různé, ale vítězí krk a cokoliv pod spodním prádlem.

Krk: Pravděpodobně (krom genitálií) nejerotogeničtější zóna (doufám, že je to napsané správně). Místo, kam alfa kousne omegu a tudíž pro omegu nejcitlivější místo. Je ovšem velice citlivé i pro alfu, stejně tak i čelist.

Nálady: Pro alfy není nic vzácného, že mění nálady obratem ruky. Jsou schopné z klidného rozhovoru se svou omegou přejít ve vteřině k vraždě alfy, co jejich omegu okukuje. Alfy mívají výkyvy nálad kdykoliv.

Omegy mívají stabilnější nálady a emoce, ale bývá pravidlem, že jsou citlivější, než alfy a berou si některé věci moc osobně (to ale dělají i alfy, když si rýpnete), tudíž bývají omegy považovány za slabé. V období heatu a těhotenství často bývají omegy emocionálně vyloženě labilní, což je vina hormonů. Ne jejich povahy.

Značka: V podstatě něco jako pre-bond. Alfa si označí omegu, i když není heatu a má ji 'zamluvenou'. Značka je varování pro ostatní, že je omega zadaná. Měla by, ale ne vždy, vzniknout za podobných podmínek jako normální bond (orgasmus/sex, kousnutí, dobrovolně.) Někdy stačí kousnutí mimo heat, jindy potřebuje značka i specifické označení, např. sperma vetřené do kousance. Někde značka vydrží až do heatu bez ohledu na délku čekání, jindy jen pár dní. Vše dle autora.

* * *

Pokud jste se dočetli až sem, můžu si gratulovat. Druhá kapitola není sice nic moc, ale některé dokáže OmegaVerse vyděsit. Zkuste tohle někomu vysvětlovat z očí do očí a pak říct, že je to váš oblíbený žánr. Budete okamžitě za úchyláka, pokud tedy nenajdete zpřízněnou duši. U mě je to padesá na padesát, ale rozhovor byl veden jen s dvěma lidmi.

OmegaVerse nebo některé její principy jsou dobré i do jiných fanfictionů, ne jen čistě pro tohle. Z pochopitelných důvodů se hodně kombinuje s fanfictiony, kde jsou upíři, vlkodlaci, mořský lid, různá potvorstva, co jsou trochu jako zvířata, apod. OmegaVerse je vlastně o tom, že je jeden panovačný a druhý povolný, a že se oba aspoň občas (rozuměj při sexu) chovají jako zvířata, i když náznaky jsou i jinde.

Vzato kolem a kolem zvířata žijící ve smečkách (třeba vlci) mají taky svého vůdce/alfu a někoho, kdo dělá omegu. Ten je buď na nejnižším stupni žebříčku (v podstatě přijatelná ztráta) nebo patří vůdci a jako takový rodí potomstvo. Berte inspiraci a nebojte se.


	3. Pondělí dopoledne

Sherlock se trochu zmateně podívá na dveře, za kterými zmizel John.

Chtěl se mu omluvit za to, co provedl, ale John vzal vinu na sebe. Vzápětí mu doktor přiznal, že ho chce za svou alfu, ale dodal, že je mu jasné, že to Sherlock nechce, tak že to nechá být, načež zmizel v koupelně.

Sherlock si pověsí kabát i šálu na hák u dveří a na chvíli zůstane stát na místě, než se vydá ke koupelně. Zůstane stát u dveří a jen na ně zírá. Zevnitř slyší tekoucí vodu a cítí Johna.

Heat má ještě tak dva dny, než doopravdy začne, ale stejně už Johnův pach hodně zesílil. A jeho emoce se staly labilnějšími. I přes dveře a vodu cítí, že je John ve vyloženě depresivní náladě.

A to se mu nelíbí. On, jako Sherlock Holmes, nechce Johna v téhle náladě, protože John je jeho jediný přítel. On, jako alfa, nechce Johna v téhle náladě, protože John je jeho omega a on by měl pečovat o jeho pohodu, ne mu způsobovat tohle.

Jenže John není jeho omega!

Sherlock naštvaně bouchne rukou do dveří a vzápětí mu dojde, že udělal pořádnou blbost.

„Budeš tam ještě dlouho? Rád bych, kdyby zůstala nějaká teplá voda." křikne Sherlock to první, co ho napadne, aby odůvodnil svou přítomnost u koupelnových dveří.

„Už jdu!" odpoví mu John.

Sherlock jen přikývne na souhlas a vrátí se do obýváku. Nebylo by dobré, aby ho John potkal, když jde z koupelny, i když to obvykle nebývá problém. Oba už viděli toho druhého, jak se jen tak v ručníku vrací ze sprchy.

Sherlock si sedne do svého křesla a začne se tvářit, jako kdyby nad něčím uvažoval. Doopravdy ale poslouchá Johna v patře nad sebou, jak odchází z koupelny, a pak chodí po své ložnici. Nakonec vše utichne. John si nejspíš lehl a pokusí se spát.

Normálně by šel domlů, uvařil si čaj a dal by si něco k jídlu, jako vždy když vyšetřují dlouho do noci, ale dnes ne. Nechce se znovu potkat se Sherlockem.

Detektiv si jen povzdechne a vydá se do koupelny. Když už z tama Johna vyhnal, měl by se jít umýt.

Malá místnost je plná páry a Johnovi vůně, i když jen slabé.

Sherlock si jen povzdechne a na moment se zarazí. Musí se uklidnit. Musí se ovládat, už žádná slabost. Bude to trvat jen necelý týden, a pak bude vše jako před tím.

- - o - -

Ráno na Baker Street je velice tiché a velice napjaté. John i Sherlock chodí okolo toho druhého obloukem a vyhýbají se očnímu i fyzickému kontaktu. Sherlock se jako každé ráno usadí ve svém křesle a nechá doktora, ať připraví čaj a snídani pro oba. S notebookem v klíně spíš jako krytí, než že by na něm doopravdy pracoval, po očku sleduje Johna, který v županu a pyžamu chodí po kuchyni.

Watson vypadá unaveně a trochu sklesle, ale jinak se na něm od pohledu nic nezměnilo. Jen ta vůně ještě o něco zesílila a trošku se změnila. Je v ní nový podtón, který Sherlock velice slabě cítil i včera v koupelně. Teprve, když John do obýváku na stůl přinese dva talíře s jídlem a vydá se zpátky do kuchyně pro čaj, tak Sherlockovi dojde, co to z něj cítí. Je to on sám. Nebo spíš ta značka, kterou Johnovi včera v pomatení smyslů udělal.

„Neumyl jsi to." řekne Sherlock, když si John sedne k jídlu, ale nepodívá se na něj. Jsou to vůbec první slova, které ten den někdo z nich řekl.

„Co jsem neumyl?" zaptá se John a rozhlédne se po obýváku, jako by hledal zapomenuté nádobí.

„Myslím tu moji- To na krku." řekne Sherlock s krátkým zaváháním a neurčitě mávne rukou k vlastnímu krku.

John má chuť zvednout ruku a promnout si své nejčerstvější zranění, ale odolá. Kdyby si dal tu práci, mohl tu ránu vydrhnout tak, že by zmizely všechny stopy po Sherlockovi a jeho značce, ale neudělal to. Aspoň na chvíli chtěl předstírat, že k němu patří i takto.

„Nechal jsem to takhle." zahučí John s obličejem obráceným k jídlu. Je rád, že k Sherlockovi sedí zády.

„A proč?" zajímá se Sherlock a konečně se na Johna podívá.

„Aspoň si budou ostatní alfy myslet, že jsem zadaný a dají mi pokoj, až půjdu ven." vymyslí si John z patra. Je to vlastně pravda, co říká, ale není to jeho hlavní motivace.

„Jaké alfy?" zeptá se Sherlock a trochu se zamračí.

„Jakákoliv svobodná alfa se snaží sbalit jakoukoliv svobodnou omegu, obzvlášť je-li v heatu." řekne John klidně a začne si mazat toust marmeládou. „Občas je to potěšující, většinou otravné, ale teď dají pokoj. Aspoň pro tentokrát." dodá, než se zakousne do toustu.

Sherlock se naštvaně dívá na Johnův zátylek. Jaké alfy? A proč jdou po Johnovi, když ten patří jemu? Nedovolí jim se na něj ani podívat. A nejen pro tentokrát, ale pro vždy. John je jeho!

Sherlock sebou trhne a rychle otočí hlavu k notebooku. Co se to s ním sakra děje? Proč se chová tak...majetnicky? Vždyť John není jeho, patří jen sobě a může si dělat, co chce. Kdyby s nějakou cizí alfou chtěl strávit heat, tak může. Je to jen jeho volba. Jestli se nějaká alfa pokusí strávit heat s Johnem, zabije ji holýma rukama!

Ne, dost! Musí se ovládat, sakra! Už žádná ztráta kontroly! Už žádný incident jako ten v parku! To byla jen porucha sebekontroly, která se nesmí opakovat. Nechce žádné vztahy. Žádnou hloupou omegu jako kouli na noze. Žádné otravování s jejich potřebami a problémy a to platí, i když se jedná o Johna. O jeho Johna.

„Sherlocku, vnímáš?"

Holmes sebou trhne a podívá se na svého spolubydlícího, který na něj nejspíš už chvíli mluví.

„Cože?"

„Říkal jsem, že bys měl zajít na Scotland Yard." zopakuje John s trpělivým výrazem ve tváři. Je zvyklý na to, že ho Sherlock ignoruje.

„Gregson od tebe potřebuje zprávu a svědectví a Gregovi taky dlužíš papírování, ne?"

„Papírování je otravné." odsekne Sherlock nespokojeně a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Jo, jenže jestli to budeš nechávat jen na nich, nebudou tě chtít zvát k případům." varuje ho John.

„Možná nebudou chtít, ale pozvou mě. Potřebují mě." hádá se Sherlock.

„To bude asi pravda." usoudí John a odnese své prázdné nádobí do dřezu, než se vydá ke své ložnici. Není tomu ani půl hodiny, když se plně oblečený vrátí a začne si oblíkat bundu.

„Jdeš na Scotland Yard beze mě?" zeptá se Sherlock trochu rozčíleně.

„Ne, jdu za Sarah." zavrtí John hlavou a zapne si bundu. „Musím si upravit termín dovolené. A ty nezapomeň, že máš někam jít. Kdo ví, třeba budeš mít štěstí a budou pro tebe mít nějaký případ."

„To určitě." odfrkne si Sherlock pochybovačně, ale to už John nechá bez odezvy a odejde.

Sherlock ještě chvíli v křesle trucuje a mračí se, ale nakonec se zvedne a jde se převléct. Musí si dojít k Molly pro nějaké nové vzorky, které snad bude mít. A možná by se mohl stavit i na Scotland Yardu, pokud samou nudou nebude vědět, co dělat.

- - o - -

„Pane Holmesi." zavolá za Sherlockem nepříjemně povědomý hlas a vzápětí k němu přiběhne DI Tobias Gregson.

„Ani jsem vám nepoděkoval, že jste mi včera pomohl." řekne Gregson s nadšeným úsměvem, který nezakolísá ani tváří v tvář Sherlockovu ledovému výrazu. „Spolupráce s vámi a s Johnem byla úžasná, doufám, že si ji brzo zopakujeme."

„To záleží na tom, jak moc budete vy a vaše případy otravní." řekne Sherlock kysele a rozejde se směrem k Lestradově kanceláři, což považuje za jasné ukončení rozhovoru. Jenže to Gregsonovi nedošlo.

„Kde jste nechal Johna? Podle místních legend se vás obvykle drží jako stín." ptá se mladý detektiv.

Sherlock se zarazí v polovině kroku a prudce se otočí čelem ke Gregsonovi.

„A proč chcete vědět, kde je John?"

Gregson okamžitě zařadí zpátečku a s pohledem upřeným nad Sherlockovo rameno a s rukama zvednutýma tak, aby na ně bylo vidět, o krok ustoupí. Není těžké poznat majetnickou alfu.

„Klid, ptal jsem se jen tak. Nechci nikomu lézt za omegou, i když to včera vypadalo, že je svobodný."

„No tak teď už svobodný není." zavrčí Sherlock tím samým vzteklým hlasem.

„Dobrá, je váš. Už ani slovo o Johnovi." přikývne Gregson chlacholivě hlavou.

„Cože?!" ozve se za Sherlockovými zády překvapený hlas.

„Starej se o své, Donovanová!" odsekne Sherlock a rychle vyrazí dál k Lestradově kanceláři. V duchu si ovšem nadává do debilů a idiotů hodných Andersonovi velikosti.

Co to sakra udělal? Myslel si, že bude mít potíže s chováním jen v Johnově přítomnosti, ale pak tady skoro napadne Gregsona a před Donovanovou prohlásí, že je John jeho omega. Před Donovanovou! Kdyby to napsal na titulní stranu všech novin, nerozkřikne se to tak rychle, jako když to ví ona. John ho zabije, až se to k němu donese. Ještě, že nešel s ním. Ta značka, kterou mu udělal, by byla hlavním důkazem obžaloby a těžko by se Sherlock mohl bránit, že to byl jen zkrat. To by bylo, jako by přiznal pokus o znásilnění. A nebýt oblečení, tak i to znásilnění. Co se to s ním sakra děje?

„Ehm, Sherlocku, potřebuješ něco?" zeptá se Lestrade opatrně.

„Jo." štěkne Sherlock, kterému dojde, že už chvíli bez hnutí stojí v detektivově kanceláři. Chce zmlátit Gregsona, zabít Donovanovou a vyspat se s Johnem. Ne, sakra! Debilní hormony!

„Chci případ! Teď hned! Nějaký složitý! Něco, co mě zabaví aspoň na týden!" přikazuje Sherlock a rozčíleně bouchne pěstí do stolu.

„Tak to si zajdi za svým bratrem." řekne Greg s nechápavě pozvednutým obočím. „Co se děje?" zeptá se docela starostlivě.

Nic se neděje. Jenom Johnovi se blíží heat, bude ho trávit na Baker Street a ta část moji osobnosti, která se věnuje primitivním potřebám, z toho šílí, napadne Sherlocka, ale má dost sebeovládání, aby nic z toho neřekl nahlas.

„Nudím se." odpoví Holmes.

„Ty se nudíš pořád." rozhodí Lestrade rukama. „Vždyť jsi v noci vyřešil vraždu!"

„Ale to je už skoro čtrnáct hodin v minulosti! Potřebuju nějaké rozptýlení!" rozkřikne se Sherlock netrpělivě.

„Tak jdi s Johnem do zoo!" odsekne Greg, ale pak se trochu udiveně zarazí. „Kde vůbec je? Už od tebe utekl?"

John od něj utekl?! Sherlock se z duchu pokusí knokautovat svoji vnitřní alfu, která po Lestradově prohlášení začala panikařit.

„Co je vám vše do toho, kde je John? Pokud vím, tak nejsme siamská dvojčata." řekne Sherlock naštvaně.

„Nejste, ale občas to tak vypadá." řekne Greg a promne si obličej.

Gregory Lestrade je beta, takže na rozdíl od takového Tobiase Gregsona nepozná, kdy mluví jen s obvykle nesnesitelným Sherlockem a kdy se Sherlockem, se kterým mávají pudy a hormony alfy. Pro něj Sherlock jen opět posunul hranice otravnosti a protivnosti, které jsou v jeho případě už tak na několik mil vzdálené jiným osobám.

„Dej mi nějaký případ!" křikne Sherlock panovačně.

„Žádný nemám!"

„Nelži! Musíš něco mít!" hádá se Sherlock. „Celý barák je plný policistů. To tu jen tak sedíte na zadku nebo i něco vyšetřujete?"

„Hele, co kdybys šel ničit život někomu jinému?! Já na tohle nemám nervy!" odsekne Lestrade naštvaně. „Až budu něco mít, tak se ti ozvu, ale do té doby vypadni!"

Sherlock věnuje detektiv inspektorovi poslední nasupený pohled, než se uraženě otočí na patě a vyrazí pryč.

- - o - -

Cestou domů přibyli na seznam lidí, kteří Sherlocka nasrali i taxikář, trafikant, zmalovaná ženská s dvěma pudly, dealer lehkých drog a postarší manželský pár. Nutno dodat, že Sherlock vůči nim také nebyl zrovna nejpříjemnější.

Schody do bytu Sherlock v podstatě vydupe a nahoře za sebou práskne dveřmi. Aniž by se obtěžovat svlíkáním kabátu, praští sebou Sherlock do křesla, zvedne si nohy a pevně si obejme kolena. Potřebuje chvilku na to, aby se oklidnil a přestal vrčet. Doslova.

Myslel si, že bez Johna se jeho sebeovládání vzpamatuje a znovu upevní, ale bylo tomu přesně naopak. Kdejaká drobnost, kterou by obvykle bez zájmu přešel nebo jí věnoval jen krátkou uštěpačnou poznámku, ho dnes rozčiluje málem k nepříčetnosti. Co se to s ním sakra děje? To nemůže být jen tím, že se Johnovi blíží heat.

Na universitě byl pořád někdo v heatu, ale tyhle problémy tak Sherlock nemíval. Dokázal ignorovat omegy v jakékoliv fázy cyklu a to, i když se na něj věšely a někdy i doslova. Zájem u něj nevyvolaly ani omegy, které se tak či onak připletly k vyšetřování nebo do jeho blízkosti. Nikdy u něj nevyvolali takovou labilitu chování a nálad. I když tentokrát s omegou bydlí, tohle nemůže být způsobené jen tím.

Jenže co může způsobit takové změny chování?

První odpovědí by byly drogy, ale tentokrát si Sherlock nic nevzal. Už víc jak rok je čistý a určitě si nic nevzal ani omylem. Dneska nic nejedl ani nepil a i kdyby, doma žádné drogy nemá. Tak čím to může být?

Sherlock se nejistě zavrtí. Mozek může způsobovat změny chování. Nějaká psychická nemoc by se už projevila a ať už si okolí myslí cokoliv, Sherlock si je jistý, že po téhle stránce je zdravý. Tak co? Mohl by to být nádor? Ty můžou způsobovat změny v psychice a chování. Možná by si měl zajít k doktorovi. Možná by ho John mohl vyšetřit, až se vrátí z práce. Kde vůbec je?

Sherlock se zarazí a rozhlédne se kolem.

Špinavé nádobí z rána je pořád v kuchyni, jeho netknutá snídaně stojí na stole. Vlastně nic v bytě se od jeho odchodu nezměnilo, takže se John ještě nevrátil domů.

Tak kde je? Říkal, že jde jen za Sarah, aby jí řekl, že nemůže do práce, ale to by byl už pár hodin zpátky. Kde je? Mohlo se mu něco stát? Mohla ho najít nějaká alfa a odvést si ho? To ne! To rozhodně ne!

Sherlock naštvaně vyskočí na nohy a začne pochodovat po místnosti.

John říkal, že když má značku, že ho alfy nechají být. A to by jim Sherlock radil, aby si Johna nevšímali. Jestli se ho nějaká alfa zkusí jen dotknout- John je jeho! Vždyť i on říkal, že chce být jeho omega. John by s jinou alfou nešel. Tak kde je? Proč už není doma? Co se mu stalo?

Sherlock vytáhne z kapsy mobil a najde Mycroftovo číslo. Mohl by mu zavolat. Mycroft určitě ví, kde je John. Určitě ho sleduje a hlídá.

Sherlock chvíli stojí a váhá, ale než se může nějak rozhodnout, někdo vejde ze schodiště do kuchyně. Třemi dlouhými kroky je Sherlock v kuchyni, kde John právě skládá na stůl těžké tašky s nákupem.

„John." vydechne Sherlock s úlevou a aniž by si to uvědomil, mobil mu vypadne z ruky.

Doktor se po něm překvapeně ohlédne, ale než stačí něco říct nebo se třeba jen pohnout, Sherlock k němu přejde, obejme ho kolem ramen a přitiskne ho k sobě.

„Sherlocku?" hlesne John překvapeně tváří v tvář bledému krku.

„Už jsi měl být dávno doma." zamumle Sherlock do krátkých vlasů. „Kde jsi byl tak dlouho?"

„Zdržela mě Sarah, Mike, lidi v obchodě a nakonec hádka s pokladnou." řekne John tiše na vysvětlenou, i když si není jistý, jestli ho Holmes doopravdy poslouchá.

Oba mlčí a jen stojí opření jeden o druhého.

Sherlock objímá Johna a s tváři zabořenou do jeho vlasů zhluboka dýchá. John je zpátky. Nic mu není, je v pořádku. John už je zase u něj. Přijde mu to trochu divné, ale pouhá jeho přítomnost uklidnila jeho rozjitřené nervy i emoce. Najednou ke štěstí nepotřebuje žádnou vraždu ani sériového vraha. Stačí mu, že tady takhle stojí s Johnem. John. John. Jeho John.

Sherlock najednou otevře oči a podívá se na doktora.

Watson ho neobjímá, ruce mu visí podél boků, ale vypadá to, že z donucení. Chce od sebe Sherlocka odstrčit? Ne, to ne. Kdyby to chtěl udělat, už by se stalo a neopíral by se mu hlavou o rameno.

Sherlock sjede pohledem na strupy na Johnově krku a jeho alfa spokojeně zabručí. Jeho značka. John je jeho a tohle je důkaz, který to všem ukáže. John je jeho.

Sherlock se s povzdechnutím narovná, i když ruce má stále omotané kolem ramen menšího muže.

„Johne." osloví doktora a ten zvedne hlavu a podívá se Sherlockovi do obličeje. Tváří se naprosto klidně, v jeho výrazu není žádné napětí ani nejistota.

Sherlock na něj jen chvíli hledí s pootevřenou pusou, než se vzpamatuje a promluví.

„Musím ti něco říct. O něčem, co se stalo na Scotland Yardu." řekne Sherlock nejistě.

„A co se stalo?" zeptá se John a trochu se zamračí starostmi.

„Dohadoval jsem se s Gregsonem a byla u toho i Donovanová a já řekl něco, z čeho se dá vydedukovat, že- No, jako bych řekl, že jsi moje omega."

John na něj chvíli hledí a vzápětí se rozesměje.

Sherlock jen nechápavě hledí na muže, který se s čelem opřeným o jeho hruď směje.

„Tobě to příjde směšné?" zeptá se Sherlock naštvaně.

„Proboha ne, to ne." zvedne John hlavu a s pobavený výrazem se na Sherlocka podívá. „Já jen- Až se příště objevíme na Scotland Yardu nebo na místě činu- Napadlo mě, jak se asi budou ostatní tvářit. Andersona to muselo vyděsit." dodá John a znovu se tiše rozesměje.

Sherlock na něj chvíli hledí, ale pak skloní hlavu a políbí ho. Johnovi ze rtů unikne něco mezi zasmáním a (spokojeným) zamručením, ale nebrání se. Oba mají přivřené oči, když opatrně zkoumají ústa toho druhého.

John pomalu zvedne ruce a opře je na chvíli o Sherlockovu hruď, ale nakonec se od něj odtáhne. Sherlock nespokojeně zamručí a chce Johna znovu políbit. Ale ten skloní hlavu.

„Tohle bysme neměli dělat. Tohle je jen reakce alfy na heat a na tu značku. Jsou to jen poblázněné hormony, není to doopravdy." řekne John a chce ustoupit dál, ale Sherlock ho nepustí. Místo toho ho k sobě přitáhne zase o kousek blíž.

„Tohle je poprvé od chvílie, co jsi odešel k Sarah, co si jsem jistý, že mi alfa nemluví do chování." řekne Sherlock tichým vemlouvavým hlasem.

„Jenže tohle je chování alfy." hádá se John a dál hledí kamsi dolů. „To, že ses ke mně přišel uklidnit, když jsi byl rozčílený- Alfa se chodí uklidňovat ke své omeze. A to- líbání. To ty, pokud vím, taky neděláš. Aspoň se mnou určitě ne."

Sherlock se jen pousměje a pevněji k sobě Johna přitiskne.

„A co když to chci s tebou dělat?" zašeptá Sherlock tichým hlubokým hlasem Johnovi do ucha. „Co když tě chci líbat, potože jak jsi v podstatě sám řekl, to je to, co alfa se svou omegou dělá?"

Sherlock nečeká na Johnovu odpověď. Zlehka ho políbí na krk, těsně nad místo, kde je jeho značka a vzápětí Johna pustí a zmizí v obýváku.

- - o - -

Scenting: Jde vlastně o to, že si alfa označí omegu svým pachem. Zní to blbě, já vím. Někdy je třeba, aby se alfa o omegu otírala, hlavně místy, kde jsou pachové žlázy, někdy stačí, když alfa omegu kousne a značka sama pach změní, jinde je možné, aby scenting proběhl sám od sebe, jsou-li alfa a omega dost dlouho spolu a jsou-li spolu dostatečně dobře kompatibilní. (Jsou-li svůj dokonalý protějšek.) Jako vždy, vše záleží na autorovi.

Změna pachu: Už to tady bylo, ale značka, scenting, pre-bond nebo bond můžou způsobit, že z omegy bude cítit její alfa. A nebo že se jejich pachy promíchají a zkombinují.

Svobodná omega: Omega bez závazků má největší šanci si najít partnera a tahle šance geometricky stoupá s blížícím se heatem. O svobodnou omegu s heatem mají zájem všichni a je jedno, jestli jsou zadaní nebo ne.

Emociální labilita alf: Alfy se obvykle už od mala učí zvládat svoje chování – vztek, žárlivost, egoismus, majetnické chování vůči omegám atd. Pokud se to nenaučí, mívají pak potíže v dospělosti, kdy jim jejich základní pudy (chránit svoji omegu, mít ji pod dohledem, v bezpečí a mimo dosah cizích, pečovat o ni a jeji potomstvo, bránit svoje území...) můžou dělat ze života a emocí peklo.

Chování alf a omeg: Cizí alfy a omegy se k sobě obvykle chovají jako normální cizinci, ignorují se, snaží se tomu druhému dostat pod sukni či do kalhot, spolupracují atd.

Alfy a omegy s bondem mají často pár specifických chování. Poznají svoje nálady a emoce líp než u jiných, dokáží toho druhého zklidnit pouhou svou přítomnosti nebo gestem. Přináší druhému pocit jistoty a bezpečí apod. Tyhle věci bývají obvykle specifikovány dle autora.

Někdy bond funguje i na takové úrovni, že alfa nebo omega pozná i na dálku, v jaké náladě jejich protějšek je, jestli mu náhodou něco nehrozí a pod.


	4. Pondělí odpoledne

Chcete-li vzrušit dívku, sáhněte ji pod sukni. Chcete-li vzrušit starou bábu, sáhněte ji na důchod. Chcete-li vzrušit omegu, začněte ji laskat krk. Jste-li Sherlock Holmes a chcete-li cokoliv, použíjte svůj hlas.

John si je velice dobře vědom toho, jak Sherlock dokáže manipulovat lidmi jen za pomocí svých hlasivek, vždyť on sám se nejednou stal jeho obětí.

A teď možná také.

Molly by zabila, jen aby na ni Sherlock promluvil stejným tónem, jakým teď šeptal Johnovi do ucha, že je jeho omega. John se vlastně diví, že se mu ve chvíli, kdy ho Sherlock pustil, nepodlomila kolena a on neskončil na zemi. Doktor se musí oběma rukama opřít o desku stolu, aby se udržel na nohách a trochu se vzpamatoval.

Je mu jasné, co Sherlock svým útěkem do obýváku sleduje. Chce, aby ho John sledoval a následoval a Bůh je mu svědkem, že to John chce. Chce jít za Sherlockem, praštit s ním o gauč a buď ho uškrtit nebo ho znásilnit, ale neudělá to. Neudělá té manipulátorské alfě takovou radost.

Co si vůbec o sobě myslí? Že ho jeden den odmítne a málem odkopne a druhý den mu skočí kolem krku a vše bude v pořádku? Tak snadné to mít nebude. To ani náhodou.

John se párkrát zhluboka nadechne, aby uklidnil své roztřesené končetiny i trochu rozhádanou mysl. Část - omega by se nejraději rozběhla za alfou. Část - John Watson se nemíní vzdát bez boje. A ta racionálnější část má (bohužel?) lepší argumenty.

Protože slavný detektivní konzultant Sherlock Holmes nemá málem ani formální společenské kontakty a jakýkoliv vztah nedej bože sexuálního či milostného charakteru s omegou odmítá a odsuzuje, takže jestli teď Johna označuje za svou omegu, objímá ho a líbá, je to způsobeno Johnovými hormony a Sherlockovou neschopností držet svou alfu na uzdě. Ze Sherlocka mluví jen jeho instinkty, ne on sám. Ať už to Johnovi láme srdce nebo ne, tohle není a nemůže být doopravdy. Sherlock o vztahy nestojí. Ani o vztah s ním.

Na chvíli John zavře oči a sevře ruce v pěst, aby se uklidnil. Chce se mu skoro brečet. Pak se zhluboka nadechne a vydechne, postaví se přímo, narovná ramena a pustí se do úklidu nákupu, který přinesl.

Nezáživná a tisíckrát opakovaná práce ho trochu uklidní. Už je dlouho po poledni, ale on ještě neobědval, tak si začne připravovat nějakou rychlovku. Jen těstoviny se sýrovou omáčkou, ale je toho dost, aby to jemu i Sherlockovi vystačilo na oběd a možná i na večeři.

Ovšem sotva si John sedne ke stolu a chytne do ruky vidličku, zavolá na něj z přízemí paní Hudsonová s tím, že přijela jeho sestra.

„Harry?" řekne John udiveně, ale poslušně se vydá dolů. Sherlocka, který ho podmračeně sleduje ze svého křesla, si zkouší nevšímat.

Paní Hudsonová cosi švitoří s Harry, ale sotva se John objeví na schodech, zmizí ve svém bytě.

„Co ty tady děláš? Já myslel, že máš na pilno." prohodí John udiveně, když dojde ke dveřím.

„Čau, brácho, taky tě ráda vidím a jo, mám se přímo skvěle, díky za optání." mávne Harry rukou.

„No dobrá, omlouvám se." protočí John s úsměvem oči. „Až nebudu tak překvapenej z toho, že tě vidím, tak tě pořádně pozdravím."

„Co je na tom tak překvapivýho?" nechápe Harry a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Myslel jsem, že máš příliš práce se svou novou známostí." pokrčí John rameny. „Jak se vůbec jmenuje?"

„Jmenuje se Clara a není to nová známost." zaculí se Harry znovu.

„Vy jste se k sobě vrátily?!" vyhrkne John překvapeně, ale vzápětí se nadšeně usměje. „To je skvělý! Ale doufám, že to tentokrát bereš vážněji."

„No, nevím. Začaly jsem tím, že jsme jako největší puberťáci." pokrčí Harry rameny, ale ve tváři má samolibý výraz člověka, který je vrcholně spokojený se svou vlastní osobou. „Prosouložily jsme se celým domem." dodá nadšeně.

„Pro Krista, Harry." protočí John oči. „Zařvi to ještě jednou, třeba tě na konci ulice neslyšeli."

„Nevynechaly jsme ani tvoji ložnici." prohodí Harry o trochu tišeji.

„Jsem najednou velice rád, že nejedu k tobě." povzdechne si John na oko, ale pak se zakření. „Doufám, že vám to prvotní nadšení vydrží." dodá s úsměvem.

„Já taky." zazubí se Harry, ale po chvilce se vzpamatuje. „Hele, já vím, že je dost na pytel, že ti tentokrát neposkytnu útulek, ale co bys říkal na to, že ti jako hodná sestřička poskytnu doprovod na gyndu a zpět?"

John jen otráveně zaskučí a promne si obličej. Vlastně na to úplně zapomněl.

Každý s dělohou a schopností rodit děti by měl pravidelně jednou do roka chodit na lékařské prohlídky a John tyhle chvíle z duše nenávidí. Nesnáší gynekologické prohlídky a nedokáže si představit, že by na světě bylo něco trapnějšího, než tohle.

Nevadí mu ani tak samotná prohlídka, i když při ní musí mít nohy nad hlavou. Nesnáší to dlouhé vysedávání v čekárně plné zvědavých ženských všeho věku. A on mezi nimi jediný chlap.

Mužské omegy jsou velice vzácné, ale ani tak John nečekal, že by během těch let, co na prohlídky chodí, nikdy žádného nepotkal. Ovšem co se diví, kdyby nebyl doktor, nejspíš by taky na gynekologii nechodil, jenže takhle má až příliš mnoho poznatků o tom, co vše se může stát, takže k doktorovi chodí.

Další problém s gynekology a mužskými omegami je v době prohlídek. Na rozdíl od žen, které si můžou jít na prohlídku kdykoliv, protože přístup k jejich děloze není časově omezen, u mužů-omeg děloha ústí do konečníku. To by vedlo ke spoustě nepříjemných situací a nemocí, kdyby děloha a vstup do ní nebyl neprodyšně uzavřen, aby těmto problémům zabránil. Jediné období, kdy se dá do dělohy dostat jinak, než operačním výkonem, je heat.

Už tak je trapné, když jste muž a jdete na gynekologickou prohlídku, ale nejtrapnější je, když jste muž, jdete ke gynekologovi, jste nadržený k nevydržení a všichni okolo vás o tom ví.

John nenávidí gynekologii.

„Tváříš se děsně a to tam ani nejsme." prohodí Harry trochu udiveně.

„Víš, že to nesnáším." zahučí John neochotně, než si dlouze povzdechne. „Byl jsem objednaný na příští týden a to už bude po všem, takže mě nevezme. Musím se přeobjednat na příště."

„Hele, víš, že si to zkontroluju." řekne Harry vážně a ukáže si na bratra prstem. „Jsem tvoje velká ségra, musím na tebe dávat pozor."

„To, že jsi o rok starší, neznamená, že jsi i chytřejí nebo zodpovědnější." upozorní ji John.

„Aspoň se nebojím k doktorovi." vyplázne na něj Harry jazyk.

John jen skloní hlavu, aby si jeho velká sestra nevšimla, jak moc se mu chce smát a promne si zátylek. Od té doby, co Harry nepije, se opravdu snaží chovat jako zodpovědná starší sestra, i když toho John obvykle využívá jen během heatu.

„Co to je?!" vyhrkne Harry nahlas a skoro šokovaně.

John se vyděšeně rozhlédne, aby zjistil, co ji tak překvapilo, ale nic nevidí. Otevře pusu, aby se zeptal, ale Harry k němu přiskočí, jednou rukou ho chytne za rameno, druhou mu pootočí hlavou a nechápavě hledí na kousanec na Johnově krku.

„Kurva." zanadává John a rychle se sestře vytrhne. Pokusí se značku schovat za límcem i pod rukou, ale už je stejně pozdě, Harry ji viděla.

„Johne! Ty sis někoho našel!" huláká Harry nadšeně a pevně Johna obejme.

„Harry, nech toho." okřikne ji John a trochu se odtáhne.

Harry už ho k sobě netiskne, ale dál ho drží za ramena.

„Ty zatracenej tajnůstkáři, kdys mi to jako chtěl říct?" zeptá se Harry, ovšem přes její veselí nejde žádná výčitka slyšet. Její pohled na moment sklouzne z Johnovi tváře k vrcholu schodiště a zpátky.

„To on, že ano? Ten tvůj podělanej kámoš dostal rozum a vy jste se dali dohromady, že jo? To je úžasný!"

„Harry, nech toho, nedali jsme se dohromady." zarazí ji rozčílený John a setřese z ramen její ruce.

„Ale- Byl to on, ne?" nechápe Harry.

„Jo, byl to on, ale byla to nehoda." přizná John nejistě.

„Jak to myslíš, nehoda? Co se stalo?" zeptá se Harry. Najednou je veškěré nadšení pryč a místo něj je tady podráždění, obavy a touha chránit.

„Co ti udělal?"

„Nic mi neudělal, uklidni se." John si unaveně promne obličej a dlouze si povzdechne.

Občas zapomíná, že je jeho sestra alfa. Harry tak dlouho užívala léky, které by z ní na oko udělaly betu, aby si mohla najít chlapa, co by ji uznával, že John zapomíná, co je doopravdy zač. Že po vysazení supresiv vylezla na světlo světa nejen její orientace, ale i sekundární pohlaví – alfa.

„Harry, zkus se uklidnit, ano?" osloví sestru. „Sherlock je jen rozhozený z toho, že se mi blíží heat a já si nedal dost pozor, takže-"

„Takže co?!" štěkne Harry naštvaně. „Takže je to tvoje vina, že tě napadl? To mi chceš tvrdit? Jak jsi na tohle přišel?! To ti nakecal on, že je to tvoje vina?! Že jsi ho vyprovokoval, a proto že se to stalo?! To ti řekl?!"

„Ne, Harry! Nech toho!" rozkřikne se John, ale jeho sestra ho neposlouchá. Místo toho ho odstrčí stranou a rozběhne se po schodech vzhůru.

„Johne, co se to-?"

„Teď ne, paní Hudsonová!" křikne John na domácí, kterou křik vylákal z bytu a rozběhne se do obýváku, kde se z jeho pohledu schyluje ke katastrofě.

Sherlock a Harry, oba dva vzteky rudí ve tváři, stojí před krbem, sotva metr od sebe a řvou po sobě tak nahlas, že je musí být slyšet až na ulici, i když ani John nerozumí jejich slovům.

„Harry! Sherlocku! Nechte toho!" rozkřikne se John, ale ti dva ho neposlouchají. Místo toho skočí jeden druhému po krku.

„Kurva!" zanadává John a rozběhne se k nim, jako by je od sebe doopravdy mohl odtrhnout. „Nechte toho!" zařve John a pokusí se dostat mezi ně. Jediné, čeho tím dosáhne, je, že ho někdo z těch dvou odstrčí tak prudce, že John odvrávorá dozadu, vrazí jednou nohou do svého křesla a spadne na zem. Je přitom s podivem, že hlavou nevrazil do stolku vedle křesla. Jeho pád ale kupodivu zastaví boj.

Sherlock s ustaraným výrazem vyrazí k němu, ale Johnův naštvaný výraz ho zarazí.

„Ne!" řekne doktor ostře a posadí se.

Harry mu chce pomoct na nohy, ale ani ji k sobě John nepustí.

„Nech mě!" křikne John, než se sám postaví. „Co kdybyste odsud oba dva vypadli?" zeptá se John tichým vzteklým hlasem, aniž by se na kteréhokoliv z nich podíval.

„Johne." začne Sherlock, zatímco Harry natáhne ruku směrem k bratrovi, ale ani jeden z nich nedokončí.

„Vypadněte! Vypadněte oba dva!" zařve John vztekle a oddupe do kuchyně.

Celý napjatý, s rukama i čelistí pevně sevřenými stojí doktor čelem ke stolu a ke svému studenému pozdnímu obědu a celý se třese napjetím a potlačovanou zlostí. Trvá to sotva minutu, než se ozve tiché klapnutí dveří a dvoje opatrné kroky na schodišti, než se všude rozhostí ticho. John se zhluboka nadechne a vydechne ve snaze se uklidnit a velice pomalu otevře ruce sevřené v pěst.

Hlavou mu matně kmitne poučka ze školy, že omega by měla pre-heatovou část cyklu strávit v co největším klidu a pohodě, aby během heatu samotného a kratičkého post-heatu neměla problémy. Tak tohle John rozhodně nedodrží. Tři čtyři dny pre-heatu, dva dny heatu a jeden den post-heatu, a co má zatím za sebou, je plné emociálních výkyvů a stresu.

Tentokrát si to nejspíš opravdu užije.

- - o - -

Mužská omega: Už bylo řečeno, že muži i ženy můžou být omegy. Často to ve fanfictionech bývá, že muži jsou hlavně alfy a ženy hlavně omegy, ale existují i vyjímky. Někdy je to 50:50. Zase jde o to, jak to autor pojme.

Taky bylo řečeno, že omegy rodí děti. Tedy i mužské omegy. Kde mají dělohu, a jak se k ní dostat, je vysvětleno už v kapitole. Co si budeme povídat, těhotenství a porod jsou většinou u mužů mnohem rizikovější než u žen. Co se týče kojení, to si autoři volí sami, ale prsa jako ženská mužské omegy nemají, pokud nejsou fakt tlustí.

Gynekologie: Tohle nebývá moc častá součást OmegaVerse, vlastně vím jen o jednom fanfictionu, kde by byly pravidelné gynekologické prohlídky u mužské (nebo jakékoliv jiné) omegy, ale z logiky věci, i takoví občas musí na kontrolu k doktorovi. I když v 99,9999% fanfictionů jde omega opravdu jen na ultrazvuk při těhotenství a rodit, ne na preventivní prohlídky.

Supresiva: Jedná se o léčiva, které mají v každém příběhu různou míru legalizace a účinosti. Ve většině případů jsou supresiva určená jen pro omegy a mají buď jen potlačit heat (teda něco jako antikoncepce, ale není to antikoncepce) a nebo potlačit kompletně celou stránku omegy a udělat z ní na oko betu. Někdy se tahle verze supresiv objevuje i pro použití pro alfy. Supresiva potlačující pach a fyzické projevy sekundárního pohlaví bývají někdy doplněna speciální kosmetikou pro posílení zakrytí pachu a tak. Formy supresiv jsou různé od každodenních tabletek po injekce s účinkem až na rok.

Pre-heat, heat, post-heat: Upřímně? Tohle je moje novinka nebo aspoň nevím o příběhu, kde by byl heat takto specifikován. Princip je snad pochopitelný od začátku – pre-heat je fáze, kdy se tělo omegy připravuje na heat (a alfám začíná hrabat), heat je samotná část cyklu a post-heat je období, kdy se omega vzpamatovává z heatu nejen energeticky (přece jen vydala hodně hodně energie), ale i emociálně. Délka všech fází je individuální, ale post-heat je o dost delší, došlo-li během heatu k bondu nebo oplodnění. Aspoň u mě. To zní trochu blbě, že?


	5. Útery

Sherlock už chvíli stojí před dveřmi s číslem 221B, ale teprve začínající déšť ho donutí, aby vešel. Po tmě a beze zvuku vyjde schody a vstoupí do bytu, kde se i přes pokročilou noční hodinu pořád svítí.

John zabalený do deky a s nohama křížem sedí na gauči, otevřenou knihu položenou v klíně a hlavu opřenou dozadu o opěradlo gauče.

Sherlock jen chvíli stojí ve dveřích a pozoruje ho, než za sebou zavře dveře a pověsí kabát.

Původně měl v plánu, že hned zmizí ve své ložnici, aby Johna neprovokoval a on ho zase nezkusil vyhnat, ale to nečekal, že ho najde spát v obýváku. Místo do ložnice zamíří Sherlock ke gauči. Sebere Johnovi knihu z klína a položí ji na stolek, načež co nejopatrněji to jde, Johna pomalu položí do lehu.

Watson se trochu zavrtí, ale neprobouzí se.

Sherlock ho opatrně zakryje a sedne si na kraj gauče vedle něj. S rukama položenýma na stehnech Johna skoro bez mrknutí pozoruje.

Měl celé odpoledne na to, aby přemýšlel o tom, co se to nyní na Baker Street a s ním děje. Vlastně dospěl ke stejnému poznání jako dnes v poledne, akorát tentokrát je jeho závěr podložený (snad) logičtějšími argumenty.

Sherock si povzdechne a opatrně si lehne vedle Johna. Na gauči není moc místa, takže se musí k Johnovi doopravdy přitisknout a obejmout ho, aby nespadl na zem. Doktor se trochu vrtí, ale neprobouzí se. S čelem opřeným o Sherlockovu hrudní kost a jednou rukou plnou jeho košile spí dál.

Sherlockovi je jasné, že tohle není nejlepší nápad ze všech. Kdyby se John probudil, jen by se rozčílil a možná by ho chtěl zase vyhodit. Navíc být takhle blízko není dobrý nápad ani pro Sherlockovo sebeovládání. Chtěl by Johna políbit, hladit ho, chtěl by se ho dotýkat, ochutnat ho. Chtěl by z něho udělat svou omegu na věky věků, ale nemůže. Ne bez Johnova svolení a to teď nedostane.

Sherlock zavře oči a pevněji Johna obejme.

- - o - -

Holmes se probudí se svítáním a s nosem plným Johnovi vůně. Černý čaj, skořice, horký písek, med a omega. A slabý nepatrný odér Sherlocka Holmese, který je částečně způsobený hojící se značkou na Johnově krku a částečně tím, že celou noc leželi vedle sebe.

Pokud měl detektiv před usnutím nějaké choutky, nedá se to srovnávat s tím, co by rád teď. Sherlock musí začít dýchat přes pusu, protože dýchání nosem má všelijaké, ale ne uklidňující účinky.

Alfa by chtěla Johna znovu označit, chtěla by z něho strhat oblečení a mít s ním sex a ideálně opakovaně.

Jenže to nejde. To by bylo znásilnění. To nemůže udělat a už vůbec ne Johnovi. Kdyby to udělal, kdyby se opět neovládl, John by odešel a už nikdy by se nevrátil. Nikdy by Sherlockovi nedovolil, aby přišel. Našel by si jinou alfu, která se dokáže ovládat, a která mu ze života nedělá peklo.

Katastrofický scénář budoucnosti Sherlockovi pomohl uklidnit alfu aspoň natolik, aby mohl pomalu slést z gauče.

Ještě chvíli Sherlock sedí na zemi vedle gauče a hledí na Johna, který se ve spaní trochu mračí, než se pomalu postaví. Vzhledem k tomu, jak nepříjemně těsno mu je momentálně v kalhotech, rozhodne se, že nejrozumnější pro něj bude, aby šel rovnou do koupelny. A dal si hodně dlouho sprchu.

- - o - -

Když se Sherlock vrátí do obýváku a kuchyně, je John vzhůru a chystá čaj pro oba.

„Ahoj." plácne Sherlock to první, co ho napadne a zůstane stát ve dveřích kuchyně. Jen stojí a pozoruje Johna, jak připravuje snídani.

„A-ahoj." odpoví mu John váhavě a na moment se na detektiva podívá, než se vrátí k čaji a ke konvici, která právě dovařila. „Myslel jsem, že ani nepříjdeš domů. Že jsi na mě naštvaný, a proto že se na nějakou dobu nevrátíš a budeš někde trucovat." povídá John zatímco zalévá čaj.

„Byl jsem naštvaný, i když jsem chápal, že z tvého hlediska bylo správné nás vyhodit."

„Z mého hlediska? Mám pocit, že jsem byl v právu z jakéhokoliv hlediska."

„Z hlediska tvé sestry byla v právu ona." pustí se Sherlock do vysvětlování. „Ona je tvoje starší sestra a alfa, měla by tě tedy chránit a to i před jinými alfami bez ohledu na to, jak to s tebou myslí nebo nemyslí vážně. Tak trochu i bez ohledu na tvůj vlastní názor. Podle ní měla veškeré právo na to, aby mě napadla."

„O, vážně? A vsadím se, že tys měl taky právo, abys na ni řval jak šílený, a pak se s ní začal rvát." ušklíbne se John trochu posměšně, trochu naštvaně, než začne krájet chleba.

„Samozřejmě." přikývne Sherlock v klidu na souhlas. „Ona byla alfa, co ve velice nevhodnou dobu vtrhla na mé území, byla agresivní a odsuzovala mou schopnost postarat se o mou vlastní omegu. Je pochopitelné, že jsem se s ní začal hádat a rvát." pokrčí Sherlock rameny.

„Jenže já nejsem tvoje omega." upozorní ho John, zatímco se v lednici snaží najít nějaké máslo a marmeládu, které nejsou součástí podezřelého pokusu, který by končil jeho otravou.

„Chci, abys byl." řekne Sherlock vážně.

John pomalu zavře lednici, ale neotáčí se.

„Teďka z tebe mluví alfa, ne ty." řekne doktor vážně.

„Johne, proč nechceš uznat, že bych o tebe mohl mít zájem?" rozhodí detektiv trochu rozčíleně rukama.

„Protože dokud s tebou nezačaly mlátit hormony, tak jsi nejevil absolutně žádný zájem o cokoliv, co má něco společného se vztahem. A já rozhodně nestojí o známost na jednu noc." řekne John vážně a konečně se brátí čelem k Sherlockovi.

„A co když ti poskytnu nějaké logické argumenty?" navrhne Sherlock.

„Kde chceš v tomhle hledat logiku?" zeptá se John pochybovačně.

„V tom, že ty chceš být moje omega." začne Sherlock. „Sám jsi to po onom incidentu v parku řekl. Taky jsi říkal, že jsi nikdy nedovolil, aby si tě nějaká alfa označila, ale mně jsi v tom nebránil. A nejen to, dost ochotně jsi mi ten krk ukázal."

John, aniž by si to uvědomoval, zvedne ruku a promne si kousanec, který mu Sherlock na krku udělal. Dívá se přitom do země, takže mu unikne Sherlockův krátký spokojený úsměšek.

„Z mé strany je motivace trochu složitější, protože ty si myslíš, že jsem pod vlivem své alfy. Nepopírám, že agresivní stránku alfy hůře ovládám, ale to nezávisí na cyklu omegy, to se mi může stát kdykoliv. Ovšem emociální labilitou jsem nikdy nepředtím netrpěl, až teprve s tebou." vysvětluje Sherlock. „Johne, já jsem dost dlouhou dobu strávil na universitě, kde jsem potkával omegy ve všech fázích cyklu a s různým stupněm zájmu nebo odporu vůči mé osobě. Párkrát se mi stalo, že mi vlezli i na pokoj, ale nikdy jsem vůči nim nic necítil, nezkoušel jsem s nimi mít sex ani si je označit, nežárlil jsem na všechny okolo ani nic podobného. Všechny omegy mi byly naprosto ukradené. Ty nejsi."

Sherlock se odmlčí a pomalu přejde k Johnovi, který se skloněnou hlavou stojí u lednice. Opatrně jednou rukou chytne Johna za tvář a donutí ho se na něj podívat.

„Johne, chceš být moje omega? Dovolíš mi být tvoje alfa a strávit s tebou heat?" zeptá se Sherlock tichým hlubokým hlasem.

„A co když si po skončení heatu najdeš logické argumenty, které tohle všechno svedou na pomatení smyslů a budeš chtít, abych odešel?" zeptá se John s obavami.

„Kdybych nestál o tvou přítomnost tady, proč bych ti nedovolil randit?" zeptá se Sherlock s drobným úsměvem.

„Počkat?! Tys mi všechny ty vztahy doopravdy kazil úmyslně?" zeptá se John trochu naštvaně.

„Jsi jediný člověk, o jehož přítomnost stojím. Nemohl jsem si dovolit, aby mi tě odvedla nějaká beta a to jsem předtím ani netušil, jak moc o tebe stojím doopravdy." řekne Sherlock na vysvětlenou a opře se čelem o to Johnovo. Bože, chtěl by víc, než tohle, ale nemůže. Ne bez Johnova svolení.

„Johne." zašeptá Sherlock skoro neslyšně.

John už jeho upřený pohled nemůže vydržet. Zavře oči, postaví se na špičky a přitiskne svoje rty k Sherlockovým. Víc není pro Sherlocka třeba. Obejme Johna jednou rukou kolem pasu, druhou kolem ramen, přitiskne ho k sobě a políbí ho pořádně. John se ho drží kolem krku, ale nakonec jednou rukou zajede do Sherlockových vlasů. Trvá to dlouho, než se od sebe odtáhnou, a když se tak stane, oba jsou červení ve tvářích a lapají po dechu.

„Bože." hlesne Sherlock a chce ho znovu políbit, ale John uhne obličejem. „Rozmyslel sis to?" zeptá se Sherlock.

„Bože, to ne." zavrtí John okamžitě hlavou. „Já ale- Podívej, heat bude trvat dva dny a během té doby nebude moc příležitostí se najíst, napít nebo pořádně osprchovat, tak- rád bych to stihl ještě před tím, než začne." vysvětlí John a odstín červené v jeho tváři ještě o trochu ztmavne.

„Oh." hlesne Sherlock trochu udiveně. V tomhle má John pravdu. Ale to neznamená, že ho on chce pustit a nechat odejít, i kdyby jen na chvíli.

„Sherlocku." zamumle John a přejede svou tváří po Sherlockově čelisti a jeho krku. „Objednal bys nějakou donášku k obědu?"

„Jistě." zamumle detektiv s přivřenýma očima.

„Díky." řekne John s úsměvem a vykroutí se ze Sherlockova objetí.

Holmes sebou trhne a překvapeně se za Johnem ohlédne.

„Jak jsi to udělal?" zeptá se nechápavě.

„My omegy máme pár triků, jak si s vámi, alfami, poradit." pousměje se John. „Jdu se umýt." dodá a zmizí.

Sherlock udiveně stojí na místě a přejíždí si prsty po místech, kde se John dotýkal jeho tváře a krku. Je to jen obyčejný dotyk, nic zvláštního. Ale když to udělal John, Sherlock se celý uvolnil a zklidnil. Být to o trochu silnější, možná ho to i uspí.

Sherlock si znovu zamyšleně promne krk, ale pak se zarazí. John po něm něco chtěl. Jídlo. Chtěl, ať objedná jídlo. To by měl udělat, musí se teď oba najíst, protože později rozhodně čas mít nebudou. O to se Sherlock míní postarat.

- - o - -

Nakonec volba padla na thajskou kuchyni. Sherlock i John sedí přitisknutí jeden k druhému, s nohama na gauči a pojídají směs kořeněné zeleniny, nudlí a kuřecího masa. V bytě je ticho, ozývá se jen jejich žvýkání a občasné ťuknutí hůlek o krabičku.

„Jsi ospalý." prohlásí Sherlock, když je asi v polovině svojí porce.

Už je to potřetí, co John zívnul, jeho pohyby jsou pomalejší a hlava mu na krku taky začíná klimbat.

„Cože?" trhne sebou John a překvapeně se na Sherlocka dívá.

„Jsi ospalý." zopakuje Sherlock trochu podrážděně. Nesnáší, když musí všechno opakovat.

„Jo, já- Vždycky bývám, než začne heat." zamumle John a hřbetem ruky si promne oči. „Asi si půjdu lehnout." dodá a opatrně odloží krabičku s jídlem na stolek.

„Jsi v pořádku? Mám ti nějak pomoct?" zeptá se Sherlock, když pozoruje Johna, jak opatrně vstává. Víc dotazů položit nestihne, protože se John zapotácí a vypadá to, že skoro spadne. Sherlock je okamžitě na nohách a opatrně Johna chytne kolem ramen.

„Nic mi není." zamumle John s tváří zabořenou do límce Sherlockovi košile.

„To bych ani neřekl." mračí se Sherlock. „Možná bych měl raději zavolat doktora." Teda, ne že by chtěl k Johnovi pouštět jakoukoliv jinou osobu, obzvláště teď, ale pokud je nemocný...

„To nedělej, věř mi." pousměje se John a a narovná se dost na to, aby viděl Sherlockovi do obličeje. „Omegy bývají před heatem unavenější. Musí si odpočinout, než to začne. Já to mívám horší, vždycky se musím jít vyspat. Ostatním stačí, že nedělají nic namáhavého."

Johnovu řeč přeruší další zívnutí. Doktor se opře hlavou o Sherlockovo rameno, obličej co nejblíž jeho krku a spokojeně si něco zabručí pod nos. Sherlockovi dojde, že John usíná i ve stoje.

„Johne, pojď jdeme si lehnout." řekne Watsonovi mírně.

„Já nikam nechci." povzdechne si John utrpeně a obejme Sherlocka kolem pasu.

Sherlock si jen povzdechne. Takhle Johna do postele nedostane a na gauči se nevyspí. Aspoň ne pořádně. Nakonec Sherlock chytne ruce teď už doopravdy spícího Johna a trochu pracně je přemístí ze svého pasu na krk.

„Johne, musíš se držet, slyšíš? Jinak tě neodnesu." mumle mu Sherlock do ucha.

S trochou pochybností o vlastní síle chytne Johna za zadek a zvedne ho ze země. Automaticky se ho John chytne pevněji a omotá nohy kolem Holmesova pasu. Sherlock chvíli stabilizuje svůj postoj, ale nakonec se vydá do své ložnice. Johnova je v patře, kam by kvůli schodům a Johnovi nedošel a navíc, v jeho ložnici je větší postel.

Ovšem složitější, než chůze s Johnem v náruči nebo balancování při otvírání dveří, je dostat Johna do postele. Nebo lépe řečeno, dostat Johna do postele a samotného. Ne, že by Sherlock nechtěl zůstat s ním, ale nějak nevěří tomu, že by nechal Johna si řádně odpočinout a vyspat se. Nakonec nejspíš pomohlo to, že postel, na kterou Sherlock po zádech padl, je právě jeho a ne Johnova. Sherlock Johna zabalil do deky a velice opatrně a pomalu nahradil sebe v Johnově objetí právě dekou. Přikrývka, která jde cítit alfou, omegu ošálí.

Sherlock Johna chvíli pozoruje, ale pak se donutí zvednout a jít. Musí nechat Johna si odpočinout.

Sherlock se potichu vrátí do obýváku. Chvíli se vrtá ve svém jídle, ale pak toho nechá. Nemá hlad. Neví, co dělat, nesnáší čekání. Nemá ani žádný pokus, kterým by se zabavil, ani žádný případ. Molly mu nemohla dát vzorky, které chtěl. Co má dělat?!

Sherlock začne rázovat před krbem sem a tam, občas si rukou projede vlasy, občas si cosi nespokojeně zavrčí pod nosem. Zhruba každou osmou devátou otočku protáhne až ke dveřím své ložnice, kde pozorně poslouchá, jestli už John náhodou není vzhůru.

Holmes prochází svou asi čtyryapadesátou otočku před krbem, když mu začne zvonit telefon. Sherlock okamžitě přiskočí ke kabátu, kde má telefon a příjme hovor.

„Co?!" štěkne do mobilu.

„Sherlocku, mám pro tebe případ, tak kde jsi?" ozve se ve sluchátku Lestrade.

„Kde?! Adresa!"

„Poslal jsem ti ji asi před půl hodinou nečteš si zprávy?" zeptá se Leatrde trochu podrážděně.

„Hned jsem tam!" ukončí Sherlock hovor a během oblékání kabátu si pročítá Lestradovu zprávu.

* * *

Ochranitelské pudy: Už bylo řečeno, že mezi základní rysy chování nebo instinkty alfy patří to, že se snaží chránit svoje území, svou alfu, rodinu apod. Alfa opravdu udělá v podstatě cokoliv, aby svou omegu a potomstvo ubránila, ochránila a zabezpečila a to často i bez ohledu na názor oné omegy. Často se proto tahle ochrana mění na domácí násilí. Omega přece nemůže chodit ven, co kdyby se jí tam něco stalo. A nemůže ani mluvit s jinými lidmi, co kdyby jí chtěli ublížit. A musí poslouchat, pro své vlastní bezpečí, a když neposlouchá, musí být potrestána. Jo, všechno se může zvrtnout. Mimochodem nejlepší způsob, jak alfu nasrat nebo zdeptat, je dokázat jí, že se o svou omegu nedokáže postarat. A když si budete dost rýpat, uděláte z alfy pořádného paranoika. Co se týče bezpečnosti omegy, je každá alfa aspoň trochu paranoidní.

Stravování a hygiena během heatu: Ve zkratce? Velký problém. U vysvětlování heatu byla zmínka, že jde o období střídání sexuální náruživosti a krátkého odpočinku. Délka onoho odpočinku je individuální dle autora. Někdy si sotva oddechnou, jindy mají čas si dojít i k ledničce a zpátky nebo si trochu zdřímnout. Dost často to ale bývá, že co není v dosahu pár metrů, jako by neexistovalo. Alfa odmítá nechávat omegu bez dozoru a omega může být příliš utahaná na chůzi. Není divu, že u většiny autorů po heatu oba účastníci trpí nejen únavou, ale i hladem, žízní a touhou po pořádné sprše.

Odpočinutí před heatem: Err, myslím, že to si tady taky vymýšlím jenom já, ale z logiky věci, než půjdete na noční směnu do fabriky, taky si raději před tím dýl pospíte, ne? Ne že by se dalo předpokládat, že si tohle bude číst někdo, kdo chodí dělat do fabriky...


	6. Not my division

Otravnější pondělí snad ještě Lestrade nezažil.

Ráno bylo klidné, skoro nudné. Seznámil nového detektiva Gregsona s další papírenskou prací na oddělení, a pak se sám vrhnul do byrokratické části svého povolání, což je sice i ta nejotravnější část, ale někdo to dělat musí. Doplnit informace, podpisy, shromáždit všechny dokumenty... Je toho možná až příliš na jednoho člověka.

Tato obvykle k smrti nudná činnost byla zpestřena Sherlockovým vpádem a jeho rozkazem k přísunu nového případu. Kdyby Greg nějaký případ měl, nebojoval by teď s byrokracií. Nakonec se mu podařilo dostat neuvěřitelně arogantního a protivného Sherlocka pryč.

Než se moh Lestrade uklidnit a dostat do stavu, kdy se opět dokáže soustředit na papírování, vpadla do jeho kanceláře Donovanová s nejžhavějšími novinkami dne a dle jejího výrazu možná i roku.

Sherlock Holmes během hádky s DI Gregsonem přiznal, že je John Watson jeho omega.

Tahle zpráva Lestrada překvapila, i když ne tolik, jak asi Donovanová očekávala.

Každý, kdo se Sherlockem a Johnem strávil delší a někdy i kratší dobu, si musel všimnout, jak to ty dva k sobě táhne. Otázkou jen bylo, kdy si to uvědomí ti dva. Což se dle Donovanové už stalo.

Po zbytek pondělní klidné směny musel Lestrade řešit jen papírování a dohady svých podřízených a kolegů na téma vztahu Sherlocka Holmese a jeho věrného společníka Johna Watsona. K večeru už to začalo být dost otravné, když ho každou chvíli někdo rušil, aby se zeptal na dva amatérské detektivy z Baker Street. Nakonec vytočený Lestrade zařval na celé patro, že další osoba, která se ho zeptá na vztah Sherlocka Holmese a Johna Watsona, skončí bez zaměstnání a konečně v jeho kanceláři zavládl klid. Aspoň do konce směny.

- - o - -

Úterní ráno se ukázalo být opakem včerejšího začátku dne. Lestrade ještě ani pořádně nestačil vejít do budovy New Scotland Yardu a už měl případ.

Z Temže vytáhli tělo mrtvého mladíka s podezřelými značkami na ruce. Sotva ho dostali na pitevnu a skončili na místě činu, našlo se další tělo se stejnými značkami v St. James Parku. Tentokrát jde o ženu, ale jinak vrah postupoval stejně.

Nakonec Lestrade spolknul hrdost a napsal zprávu Sherlockovi. Sériový vrah je Sherlockova nejoblíbenější zábava, takže jeho příchod Greg očekával do desíti minut, ale ani po půlhodině po Holmesovi není nikde ani stopy. Nakonec se Greg rozhodne, že mu zavolá.

Hovor je přijat v podstatě okamžitě.

„Co?!" zařve Sherlock do telefonu, až sebou Greg trhne. Co to zas má za náladu?

„Sherlocku, mám pro tebe případ, tak kde jsi?" zeptá se Lestrade klidně.

„Kde?! Adresa!"

Tentokrát Lestrade doopravdy věří tomu, že má proražený bubínek.

„Poslal jsem ti ji asi před půl hodinou. Nečteš si zprávy?" zeptá se Greg rozčíleně. S obavami čeká, že na něj Sherlock zase něco zařve, ale ten místo toho ukončí hovor.

Detektiv inspektor si jen povzdechne a schová mobil do kapsy. Začíná pomalu litovat, že Sherlockovi vůbec volal, protože podle hlasu zní Holmes ještě protivněji a naštvaněji než obvykle. A to pak má detektivní konzultant tendence dedukovat a odsuzovat všechny lidi okolo, urážet je a provokovat. Nikdo si ovšem nebude stěžovat Sherlockovi do tváře, všichni s tím půjdou k Lestradovi. Prostě další skělý den v práci.

Greg si povzdechne a jde za Donovanovou, která snad už zjistila něco víc o oběti.

Přesně podle původního předpokladu není třeba ani deseti minut, aby se Sherlock dostavil na místo činu. A přesně podle všech obav je Sherlock ve velice mizerné náladě.

„Kde je John?" zeptá se Lestrade na tu jedinou osobu na světě, která dokáže Holmese aspoň trochu krotit.

„Co je ti po tom?" zeptá se Sherlock ostře.

„Je to tvůj asistent, ne?" rozhodí Lestrade rukama. „Vždycky s tebou chodí na místo činu, když tu není, je to divné, tak se ptám."

„Je doma." zahučí Sherlock. „Je doma a spí." dodá, ale zní to spíš, jako by to říkal sám sobě pro uklidnění a ne Lestradovi.

Greg dovede Sherlocka k tělu mrtvé ženy a vzdálí se stejně jako zbytek policejního a forenzního týmu na tři metry. Okamžitě je u Grega Donovanová.

„Řekl vám něco?" zeptá se Sally se špatně potlačovanou zvědavostí.

„A co mi měl říct? Vždyť ani neviděl tělo." diví se Lestrade.

„Ale ne o tomhle." mávne Donovanová bez zájmu rukou směrem k tělu. „Myslela jsem o Johnovi."

„Co by s ním bylo, je doma." pokrčí Lestrade rameny, ale pak mu díky Sallynu naštvanému pohledu dojde, o co jeho podřízené a zvědavým davům okolo jde. „Na jeho vztah s Johnem jsem se ho neptal a je mi jedno, jestli spolu jsou nebo ne. Jestli to chcete vědět, zeptejte se Sherlocka." řekne Lestrade rozčíleně.

„A kdo se chce ptát?" ozve se vedle Lestrada hluboký hlas.

Greg, který Sherlocka neslyšel přijít, málem vyletí z kůže.

„Ptát se chtějí všichni, ale Donovanová je mluvčí." oznámí Lestrade Sherlockovi.

Holmes věnuje Donovanové podmračený pohled a seržent raději zmizí.

„Co to tělo?" zeptá se Greg a vydá se směrem k oběti.

„Věk mezi dvaceti a pětadvaceti, omega, svobodná. Značky ruce jsou klínové písmo, což je jedno z nejstarších zachovaných písem na světě, vzniklo někde na Blízkém východě. Písmo není vytetované, je napsané černým fixem a oběť to rozhodně napsala sama, pokud nemá gumové ruce." povídá Sherlock.

„Ten chlap z Temže byl taky svobodná omega, ale tohle měl vytetované." informuje Lestrade s pohledem upřeným na značky. Tedy na klínové písmo.

Sherlock se najednou narovná, jako by spolknul pravítko a dlouhými kroky vyrazí pryč.

„Sherlocku!" rozkřikne se Greg a rozběhne se za ním, musí ovšem Sherlockovi skočit do cesty,a by ho zastavil. „Sherlocku, seš v pořádku? Co se děje?" zeptá se Greg.

„Musím domů." zahučí Sherlock a netrpělivě přešlápne. „Musím zkontrolovat Johna."

„A proč? Copak je nemocný?" diví se Lestrade.

„John je nemocný?" vyhrkne Sherlock překvapeně a ve tváři se mu objeví skoro vyděšený výraz, ale vzápětí se vzpamatuje a aspoň trochu se vrátí do normálu.

„Sherlocku, seš si jistý, že ti nic není? Chováš se divně." řekne Greg ustaraně.

„Nic mi není, jen musím zpátky." odpoví mu Sherlock.

„A co ten příad?" nechápe Greg.

„Jaký případ?"

„Tanhle případ. Ta mrtvá, co ti leží za zády a chlápek z Temže." řekne Lestrade trochu kysele.

„To mě nezajímá." odsekne Sherlock. Obejde si Lestrada a pokračuje v cestě na Baker Street.

„Je to sériový vrah, co bys chtěl víc?!" křikne za ním Greg.

„Johna!" odpoví mu Holmes přes rameno a zmizí.

Lestrade se ani nestačí divit jeho rychlosti, protože se mu za zády ozve dávivý zvuk.

Donovanová původně nesla jeden kelímek s kávou Lestradovi a z druhého pila, ale Sherlockovo poslední prohlášení způsobilo, že jí zaskočilo. Sally stojí zlomená v pase, rukama se opírá o kolena, kelímky s rozlitou kávou se jí válí u nohou a ona sama se snaží z plic vykašlat veškerou tekutinu.

„Pro Krista, Donovanová, jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se Greg s protočením očí.

„Jo." zachraplá seržantka a pomalu se postaví. „Ale slyšel jste to, ne? To, co říkal pošuk." zeptá se, jako by se chtěla ujistit.

„Jestli se mě ještě někdo zeptá na vztah těch dvou, tak mu seberu prémie, je to jasné?!" rozkřikne se Lestrade na zvědavé policisty okolo. „Máte tady někde vraha, tak se zkuste soustředit!"

* * *

Tahle kapitola vysvětlivky nepotřebuje a co se týče Sherlocka - bylo tu varování, že jsou ochranitelské alfy občas trochu paranoidní. Zvlášť je-li omega v tak citlivé situaci, jako teď John. Divím se, že vůbec odešel z bytu.


	7. Heat

_Co se stane v ložnici, zůstane v ložnici..._

* * *

Když se Sherlock vrátí na Baker Street, John ještě spí, ale ne na dlouho.

Že jde celý byt cítit omegou v heatu, to je věc, kterou už se Sherlock více méně naučil zvládat. Ovšem když ho paranoidní představy o ohrožení Johnovi bezpečnosti a spokojenosti poslaly z ulice rovnou do ložnice, dostalo Sherlockovo sebeovládání v podstatě KO. Protože heat už začal v plné síle.

V okamžiku je Sherlock na posteli, na půl leží vedle Johna, napůl na něm a snaží se dostat do deky, do které se doktor ve spaní zamotal.

„Sheuoku." zamumle John rozespale.

Víc toho říct nestačí, protože ho detektiv políbí. John ho na chvíli nechá, a pak z pod deky vydoluje jednu ruku a chytne Holmese za krk. Nakonec jim dojde dech a musí se od sebe odtáhnout, čehož John využije. S tváří přitisknutou k té Sherlockově mu začne šeptat do ucha.

„Sherlocku, klid, vzpamatuj se. Sherlocku, zkus se soustředit. Uděláš to pro mě? Budeš se soustředit?" mumle John tiše, zatímco pomalu otírá svou tvář o Sherlockvou čelist a krk.

Není lepšího triku na uklidnění alfy.

Sherlock něco neartikulovaného zahučí, ale přestane se dobývat pod deku.

„Zavřel jsi dveře?"

„To je jedno." zahučí Sherlock nespokojeně, ale John ho nenechá.

„Musí být zavřeno, jinak sem může přijít kde kdo. Ty snad chceš, aby tady někdo přišel?"

Tohle Johnovo prohlášení jen přililo oleje do žárlivého a majetnického ohně alfy. V okamžiku se Sherlock (nebo spíše alfa) rozběhne pryč, aby zavřel všechny dveře v domě a zamkl je. Nikdo mu nebude lést do domu, do jeho teritoria a už vůbec ne žádná alfa. Tohle je jeho území a vše včetně Johna je jeho. Hlavně John je jeho. Jenom jeho.

Stejně rychle jako Sherlock z ložnice utekl, tak se i vrátil.

John, pořád zabalený do deky sedí na postei a dívá se na Sherlocka, který čelem do místnosti zavírá dveře. Holmes stojí u dveří a pohled mu padne na hromádku oblečení, které leží u noh postele a před tím tam rozhodně neleželo.

„Johne." řekne Sherlock tichý hlubokým hlsem, když mu dojde, že je to Johnovo oblečení.

„Pojď sem." řekne John klidně a pomalu ze sebe deku stáhne, takže na posteli sedí úplně nahý.

Sherlock ze sebe při tom pohledu vyloudí něco mezi zavrčením a zaskučením. Tak rychle by snad detektiv nebyl svlečený, ani kdyby jeho oblečení hořelo a vzápětí je u Johna.

Na moment se Sherlock nejistě zarazí. I když ho teď z většiny ovládá alfa a ne logika, pořád si je vědomí toho, že tohle nikdy předtím nedělal. Nikdy s omegou nebyl a nechce Johnovi ublížit. Ovšem když se k němu John obrátí zády a klekne si na všechny čtyři, letí všechny nejistity a pochybnosti z okna.

* * *

Příjde mi to trochu jako ničení kapitoly, ale musím se zmínit i o věcech, které k OmegaVerse patří a já tady o nich nepíšu.

- - o - -

Kousnutí: Často bývá, že kousnutí a tzv. cucfleky a nejen na krku považují alfy za svou značku na těle omegy. Proto se během sexu mohou projevovat více či méně násilně. Během sexu to vadí jen málokteré omeze, po něm a po opadnutí endorfinů už se názory mohou lišit. Málokomu vyhovuje, že je pokousaný doslova všude.

Z tohodle důvodu bývá často u OmegaVerse i varování, že se jedná o BDSM (bonding, domination, submision, sadism, masochism = svazování, dominance, submisivita, sadismus, masochismum) a často to bývá v různé míře pravda. Ono i to kousnutí do krku tedy bond může být chápáno jako slabá verze BDSM.

Nesting: Dá se to přeložit jako hnízdění nebo tak nějak. Alfa i omega preferují bezpečí a známé prostředí. Proto se někdy stává, že alfa během heatu pro svou omegu vytvoří něco jako takové hnízdo nebo brloh. Tedy že na posteli nebo na zemi z dek a polštářů vytvoří něco, co jako hnízdo vypadá a kde se oba můžou schoulit a předstírat, že na světě nikdo jiný není. Aspoň pro tu chvíli.

Někdy tahovádle hnízda tvoří omegy, když jsou těhotné. Pro svůj pocit bezpečí kolem sebe skládají polštáře, balí se do dek apod. Jsou to normální pudy a instinkty. V podstatě další věc, kterou OmegaVerse odkouklo od světa zvířat. A pro jednou docela neviná věc.

Knot, knoting: Knot je vlastně uzel v doslovném překladu. Ve světě OmegaVerse ne. Připravte se, bude to znít úchylně. Tady je knot něco, co funguje jen u alf. Přesněji se jedná o útvar u kořene penisu alfy, který se vytvoří pod vlivem heatu omegy a jejich hormonů. Během sexu se vytvoří různě velký knot, který je v podstatě násilím vtlačen do omegy (ta si to ale díky heatu užívá). Funkcí knotu je udržet omegu na místě ve chvíli orgasmu, který u alf bývá opakovaný. Po určité době (omega si oddechne, hladina hormonů ve vzduchu se sníží, alfa se trošku vydechne) knot splaskne, alfa se může od omegy vzdálit a omega se může připravit na další kolo.

Z biologického hlediska má knot logiku, neboť zabraňuje zbytečnému úniku spermatu a tudíž zvyšuje šanci na oplodnění a pokračování rodu. Myslím, že je to okoukané od koček a kočkovitých šelem. U nich, myslím, knot podporuje orgasmus u samice. Vzhledem k tomu, že se větu dozadu mluvilo v podstatě ještě o lidem, tak ta předchozí zní dost blbě, ale u OmegaVerse to tak funguje. Tady se lidi tak trošičku mění na zvířata. Chováním. Trošičku.

* * *

Asi by bylo vhodné dopsat P.S., že nejsem úplný úchyl. A je mi jedno, co říkají lidi okolo...


	8. Post-heat

První den post-heatu strávili John i Sherlock na gauči v obýváku. John je zvyklý na to, že po heatu bývá ospalý a netečný, ale ve srovnání se Sherlockem přímo srší energií. Holmes na rozdíl od něj není zvyklý na takový nárazový výdej energie, jako bývá heat, takže celý den strávil spánkem s hlavou v Johnově klíně a budil se jen ve chvílích, kdy si chtěl John odskočit nebo podat něco k jídlu nebo k pití. V prvním případě ho Sherlock nechtěl nechat jít, a pak byl nervózní celou dobu, kdy měl Johna z dohledu. V druhém případě Sherlock okamžitě vyskočil na nohy a přinesl Johnovi jídlo, pití nebo cokoliv dalšího, co si John žádal.

„Johne, co se to se mnou děje?" zeptá se Sherlock s obavami s obličejem zabořeným do Johnova svetru. „Nikdy jsem se takhle nechoval, ale teď ano."

„To je normální reakce alfy, nedělej si starosti, to je úplně normální." povídá John chlácholivě a prsty projíždí mezi Sherlockovými vlasy.

„To takhle budu pořád?" zeptá se Sherlock a ustaraně se na Johna podívá.

„A to by ti vadilo?" zeptá se John zvědavě.

„Nemohl bych pracovat." řekne Sherlock nejistě.

Sám neví, co chce vlastně říct. Má pocit, že Johna nemůže pustit z dohledu. I když je mu z logického hlediska jasné, že je John vedle v koupelně, kde se mu nemůže nic stát, stejně o něj má strach. A podobné to je i s dalšími věcmi. Obvykle by se Sherlock nezvedl a nešel do kuchyně pro jídlo, ani kdyby měl hlad on, ale když se John jenom zmíní, že by si něco dal, může se Holmes přetrhnout, aby mu přinesl, co si žádá. Má pocit, že musí Johna obskakovat, pečovat o jeho blaho, pohodlí i o něj samotného. To je šokující změna oproti obvyklému stavu, kdy Sherlock s bídou pečuje aspoň sám o sebe.

„Neboj se, to přejde." řekne John chlácholivě a trochu se pousměje. „Jsi jen trochu přecitlivělý, protože je po heatu, a protože ses mi pokusil rozžvýkat krk, ale postupně tyhle pudy alfy zeslábnou na normální míru." dodá.

Sherlock nejdřív s podmračeným výrazem uhne pohledem a zabručí si nespokojeně pod nos, ale pak zase oči zvedne a podívá se na Johna.

„Takže máme bond?" zeptá se opatrně. „To, že jsem tě kousl, znamená, že máme bond?"

„Jo." přikývne John a zatváří se trochu vážněji.

„Ale kousl jsem tě i- i v tom parku a bond to nebyl." zeptá se Sherlock zmateně.

„Bože, Sherlocku, tohle je biologie a sexuální výchova. Copak si ze školy nic nepamatuješ?"

„Vymazal jsem to. Nikdy předtím jsem to nepotřeboval." pokrčí Sherlock bez zájmu rameny.

John si s pohledem upřeným na alfu ve svém klíně povzdechne a zavrtí hlavou. Automaticky se Sherlockovi probírá vlasy a pustí se do povídání.

„Bond může vzniknout jen při heatu, ale tohle pouto se musí obnovovat. Říká se, že s každým dalším heatem je bond a pouto mezi alfou a omegou silnější. To v parku byla jen značka. To alfa dělá, když si chce omegu označit, ale není heat. Ta značka vydrží pár dní sotva týden, než úplně vybledne."

Na chvíli se v obýváku rozhostí ticho, jen televize potichu hraje nějakou nezajímavou situační komedii.

„A ty mě necháš?" zeptá se Sherlock po chvíli s vážným výrazem.

„Nechám tě co?" diví se John.

„Obnovit bond." vysvětlí Sherlock krátce.

„Nechám. Jestli o to budeš stát." odpoví mu John bez zaváhání.

Sherlock už nic neřekne, jen zvedne ruku, opatrně chytne Johna za týl a stáhne ho k sobě dolů, aby ho mohl políbit. Dává si přitom pozor, aby se nedotkl bílého čtverce obvazu, který překrývá kousance na Johnově krku.

Chvíli se líbají, ale pak se John narovná.

„Měl by sis odpočinout." řekne detektivovi mírně.

„Proč jsem unavenější než ty?" zeptá se Sherlock teď už se zavřenýma očima. „To nedává smysl."

„Jenom nejsi zvyklý. Neboj, zítra bude líp." poví mu John chlácholivě. Sedí a pozoruje dřímajícího muže. Svou alfu.

John se nemůže ubránit úsměvu, ale ani obavám. Veškerá Sherlockova vyznání byla pod vlivem heatu a instinktů alfy, i jeho žádost o obnovení bondu. Co když si to rozmyslí, až zase bude sám sebou? Co když se rozhodne, že to všechno byl omyl a chyba, kterou nemíní opakovat?

„Johne, nech toho." zabručí Sherlock nespokojeně. „Díky tvým zbytečným obavám nemůžu spát. Je to otravné."

„Jak víš, že mám zbytečné obavy?" diví se John.

„Mluvili jsme o bondu, a že ho chci obnovit, což tě potěšilo, ale taky z toho máš obavy, protože si myslíš, že si to rozmyslím, že ze mě mluvila alfa a ne já, což je hloupost. Jsou to zbytečné obavy, nemám v úmyslu si nic rozmýšlet, tak toho nech."

John na Sherlocka chvíli hledí, ale pak se pousměje, skloní se k němu a políbí ho do vlasů.

- - o - -

**Po roce**

- - o - -

Alfy a omegy po společném heatu obvykle nechodí ven, protože alfy bývají velice agresivní vůči komukoliv, kdo se k jejich vyčerpané omeze přiblíží. Post-heat u Johna obvykle trvá jeden den, ale tentokrát z nějakého důvodu trvá už tři, což se v bytě nedá vydržet.

Nakonec se John a Sherlock vydali do nedaleké indické restaurace, kde je vše tak silně cítit kořením, že není šance cítit cokoliv jiného. I kdyby u vedlejšího stolu byla omega v plném heatu, lidské nos nemá šanci. Proto je to vhodné místo i pro dva muže z Baker Street. Johna nikdo neucítí a Sherlocka nebudou provokovat okolosedící lidi.

John se vidličkou vrtá ve svém jídle, ale moc toho nesnědl. Nemá hlad. Sedí těsně vedle Sherlocka s hlavou položenou na jeho rameni a s jeho ruku kolem pasu. Cítí se unavený, i když neví proč. Tak dlouho post-heat netrval ani poprvé. Tedy poprvé se Sherlockem a to se říká, že při novém bondu je post-heat nejdelší.

Ospalá atmosféra u jejich stolu se z ničeho nic změní. Sherlockovo objetí je najednou o trochu pevnější a detektiv velice tiše zavrčí.

John zvedne hlavu, aby zjistil, co Sherlocka rozčílilo a uvidí kousek od jejich stolu trochu nejistého Grega.

„Počkej." hlesne John směrem k Lestradovi a obrátí se na Sherlocka. „To je jenom Greg. Ten je neškodný, je to jen beta." mumle John Sherlockovi do ucha a nosem mu přejíždí po čelisti a krku.

Nakonec Sherlock odtrhne podmračený pohled od Lestrada a podívá se na Johna.

„Dobrý?" zeptá se John opatrně.

Sherlock jen přikývne na souhlas, než se obrátí k Lestradovi a pokyne mu rukou k židli naproti nim.

I se Sherlockovým svolením se detektiv inspektor přibližuje jen velice pomalu. Za poslední rok se už stal svědkem toho, jak majetnický a žárlivý Sherlock dokáže být, obzvláště v období Johnova heatu. Greg si jen může gratulovat, že je beta. Alfu by k nim Sherlock nepustil ani na dva metry.

„Já vím, že na to teď nemáš náladu, ale potřeboval bych pomoc s případem." řekne Lestrade vážně a pro jistotu nevyhledává oční kontakt ani se Sherlockem ani s Johnem. „Před dvěma dny našli tělo jedné ženy. Nejdřív jsme mysleli, že je to obyčejná vražda, ale pak se našla souvislost s dalšími dvěma. Rozestupy mezi nimi jsou stejné, vždy osmadvacet dní. Potřebujeme najít vraha, než nastane další termín."

„Ještě je čas." zahučí Sherlock bez zájmu a otočí hlavu do strany, aby se mohl bradou opřít o Johnovo temeno.

Lestrade na něj zmateně hledí a nakonec mu pohled sklouzne na Johna.

„Příjde. Do konce týdne nejpozději." řekne mu John krátce, než zívne.

Greg poděkuje prostým pokývnutím hlavy a zmizí.

John si povzdechne a trochu víc se k Sherlockovi přitulí.

„Nepůjdeme domů?" zeptá se John unaveným hlasem.

„Měli bychom jít k doktorovi." usoudí Sherlock tichým hlasem.

John překvapeně zamrká a posadí se rovně, aby Sherlockovi viděl do obličeje.

„Tobě něco je? Cítíš se špatně?" zeptá se ustaraně.

„Ty musíš jít doktorovi." upřesní Sherlock.

„Ale mně nic není. Nejsem nemocný."

„Ne, ale jsi těhotný."

U stolu se rozhostí ohromené ticho. Johnovi se zdá, jako by ztichly i okolní stoly.

„Cože? Já že jsem- Ale to- Jak to můžeš vědět?" dá nechápavý John dohromady aspoň jednu větu..

„Jsem genius a tvoje alfa." řekne Sherlock klidně a znovu k sobě Johna přitiskne. „Post-heat trvá déle než obvykle a tvůj pach se změnil. Je v něm něco navíc."

„Ale i kdybych byl, tak to nemůžeš cítit tak brzo." hádá se John.

„Mám o dost citlivější nos, než ostatní lidé. A není to žádné 'i kdybych'. Budeš se muset smířit s tím, že čekáš dítě. Naše dítě."

„Paní Hudsonová se zblázní." hlesne John ohromeně, ale pak se usměje. „Pane bože, já čekám dítě." řekne trochu roztřeseně.

„Já vím." pousměje se Sherlock a políbí ho do vlasů.


End file.
